


Рано или поздно, так или иначе

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora lives in Mexico, Drama, F/M, Headcanon, Humor, Romance, Social Networking, Stiles makes comics, mass-culture tropes, spoilers to Season 4, virt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И именно в этот момент Кора понимает, что она никогда не надеялась встретиться со Стайлзом снова, чтобы довести до логического завершения то, что когда-то началось между ними двоими в Бикон-Хиллз. Она просто знала, что это обязательно случится – рано или поздно, так или иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рано или поздно, так или иначе

**Author's Note:**

> Название текста – отсылка к серии «Лабиринты Ехо» Макса Фрая, в полном варианте звучит так: «Все, что ты хочешь, случается: рано или поздно, так или иначе»; и последнее авторское примечание касается заявленных жанров – пусть они вас не смутят, этот текст – не трагикомедия и не стёб сквозь слёзы, просто всё как в жизни – даже когда что-то капитально не клеится, никогда поздно над этим пошутить.
> 
> Написано на ББ-квест для команды fandom Teen Wolf MTV 2014  
> К тексту есть потрясающие арты авторства Велиноры, которые лежат тут:  
> http://i.imgur.com/UalnEVI.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/tdf7QiM.png

**Часть 1. Бог оставил этот город**

В комнате невыносимо жарко; Кора плавится в этом пекле, на её коже испарина, а лицо покраснело от духоты. Мокрое полотенце, в которое она завернулась минут десять назад сразу после душа, вовсе не спасает, влажная ткань уже нагрелась и хочется сбросить её на пол. Сидеть на подоконнике голышом и молиться всем известным языческим божествам о том, чтобы в этом богом забытом месте пошёл дождь.  
Единственное, что останавливает, – в Тихуане люди привыкли к таким температурам. В Тихуане этот жест расценят как приглашение повеселиться, и уже через пару минут с подоконника придётся слезть, чтобы спустить с лестницы парочку наглых типов, которые обязательно постучатся в дверь квартиры голой девчонки. Жара в Тихуане разжижает людям мозги, делая их смелыми и безрассудными; она заставляет искать приключений на задницу и огребать за них. Кора в общем и целом не прочь выместить на ком-нибудь накопившуюся злость, но ей просто лень и не очень хочется потом объяснять квартирной хозяйке, как ей, хрупкой девушке, удалось пересчитать каким-нибудь амбалом ступеньки. Поэтому Кора вздыхает, затягивает узел полотенца покрепче и, прихватив с кухни бутылку холодной минералки, устраивается на подоконнике вовсе не голышом.  
Первый же глоток на мгновение заставляет почувствовать себя угольком, на который плеснули воды – Кора почти готова зашипеть и изойти паром. Дневной зной в Тихуане плавно перетекает в ночной, поэтому она вдыхает раскалённый даже ночью воздух и прикрывает глаза. Ветер с пустыни надувает шторы в комнате словно паруса корабля, собирающегося вот-вот отчалить от берега в долгое и опасное путешествие, но это – не её паруса. Кора торчит в Мексике уже почти два месяца с тех пор, как вернулась из Бикон-Хиллз и, скорее всего, будет торчать здесь ещё долгие годы, как и до поездки в Америку.  
Что она, чёрт возьми, вообще здесь делает? Она ведь ненавидит эту погоду, ненавидит этот сраный городок. Захолустный рай для золотой американской молодёжи и наркоторговцев. Здесь всё давно прогнило и теперь разлагается под яростно палящим солнцем. Иногда Кора думает, что лучше бы она тогда сдохла в Бикон-Хиллз, только бы не возвращаться сюда, но Дерек – её чёртов святой братец Дерек – не дал ей этого сделать, а потом отправил её обратно в Тихуану.  
– Так будет безопаснее для тебя, – оправдывался он, вкладывая на границе с Мексикой в её руку ключи от камаро, которая, оказывается, всё это время дожидалась Кору здесь, у блокпоста. Кора думала, что Дерек её разбил или продал, а он просто отогнал её, заранее спланировав, как оправит сестру обратно; туда, откуда она приехала.  
В Тихуане и впрямь было безопаснее. Местный клан охотников Калаверас под руководством полусумасшедшей старухи-стервы неукоснительно следует Кодексу, и пока Кора не создаёт неприятностей, она может рассчитывать не только на то, что её не тронут, но даже и на помощь с их стороны. И хотя Арайя действительно несколько выжила из ума, а её головорезы при первой встрече заставляют Кору нервно вздрогнуть, её и в самом деле ни разу за два месяца никто не беспокоит. В Бикон-Хиллз такое затишье означало бы только одно – грядут большие проблемы; в Тихуане же это значит, что можно спать спокойно. Можно не волноваться о том, что ты проснёшься в луже собственной крови с вырванным горлом, потому что Калаверас не позволят ни одной злобной твари творить беспредел на своей территории. В Тихуане Кора действительно в безопасности.  
Вот только как быть с тем, что она готова душу продать, лишь бы вместо этой пресловутой безопасности у неё была возможность оказаться в прохладном калифорнийском лесу со своим братом и кучкой придурочных подростков. Там, где нет никакой гарантии, что ты доживёшь до следующего дня. В городе, где Кора когда-то родилась.  
Кора допивает минералку и досадливо морщится, потому что кончается не только вода, но и свободное время – через час она уже должна стоять за барной стойкой «Серебряного черепа» и, услужливо улыбаясь, наливать обдолбанным, разморенным жарой посетителям клуба текилу. Отточенные действия, ни единого лишнего движения – Кора привыкла. Примерно три с половиной сотни шотов за ночь, она как-то считала со скуки, оставшись на баре в одиночестве, пока второй бармен, Тони, трахался с какой-то девицей в подсобке.  
Кора с тяжёлым вздохом спрыгивает с подоконника, чуть не потеряв полотенце, и принимается искать в шкафу джинсы и майку потоньше. Конечно, в клубе работают кондиционеры, но пьяная шалая толпа, двигающаяся в едином ритме под дабстеп, больше напоминающий работающую электродрель, не оставляет им шанса – в зале каждую ночь почти нечем дышать. Кора бы рада никогда больше не возвращаться туда, но ей нужна работа, а «Череп» – не самый худший вариант в Тихуане. «Череп» считается элитным заведением с отличной репутацией, высокими зарплатами и шуршащими чаевыми, если в вырезе твоей майке что-то посерьёзнее первого размера. У Коры третий, поэтому недельные чаевые позволяют ей закрывать месячную плату за квартиру.  
К тому же безопасность в клубе обеспечивает отлично вышколенная команда громил Северо. Эти ребята выглядят достаточно устрашающе, чтобы ни один пьяный ублюдок не попытался зажать официанток, девочек гоу-гоу или саму Кору в тёмном углу; так что получить работу именно в «Серебряном черепе», самом престижном из всех притонов Тихуаны, было большой удачей.  
– Тебе повезло, что Северо тебя взял сюда, – доверительно сообщил Коре в первую же смену Тони.  
Сказочно повезло, подумала тогда она. Как утопленнику. Ночь напролёт стоять за барной стойкой и приползать домой под утро. Работа мечты. Хотя в чём-то Тони, безусловно, был прав – она первая и единственная девушка, не обязанная бегать по клубу с подносом и в мини-юбке, её дело – жонглирование бутылками и задушевные беседы с подвыпившими посетителями. До Коры на баре работали только парни.  
Сборы занимают от силы минут десять, потому что Кора презирает косметику и не тратит времени на то, чтобы нарисовать себе лицо. Она бросает на себя беглый взгляд в зеркало – бледная, но не больше чем обычно, – откидывает всё ещё влажные волосы за спину и берёт ключи от машины с комода.  
Камаро, припаркованная возле дома, приветливо подмигивает ей фарами, когда Кора щёлкает брелком сигнализации. В салоне уже прохладно, спасибо системе климат-контроля, и Кора полной грудью вдыхает свежий, чуть отдающий мятным освежителем и кожей воздух. Руки привычно ложатся на руль и Кора на мгновение прикрывает глаза: в этой машине всё ещё можно ощутить присутствие Дерека – её семьи, её стаи, – и это успокаивает, правда ненадолго, потому что когда Кора поднимает веки, она видит прямо перед капотом какого-то татуированного мудака с монтировкой.  
– Ну и какого хрена тебе надо? – отрывисто интересуется она, высовываясь из окна.  
Мудак молчит в ответ, лишь, имбецильно ухмыляясь, пялится на Кору, сжимая железку покрепче. Кора вздыхает и выходит из машины, раздражённо хлопнув водительской дверцей.  
– Эй, ты мешаешь мне выехать с парковки, – медленно, с расстановкой сообщает она, подходя поближе. – И если ты, мать твою, не уйдёшь сейчас с дороги, то у тебя будут неприятности, а я опоздаю на работу.  
– А неплохо нынче шлюхам платят, да, куколка? – отмирает амбал и тоже делает шаг навстречу. – С меня тоже дорого возьмёшь или договоримся?  
Кора на секунду аж дар речи теряет от такой наглости, потому что, ну в самом деле, Тихуана, конечно, не самый благопристойный городок в Мексике, но это уже явный перегиб.  
– Конечно, договоримся, – пожимает она плечами, а потом невозмутимо добавляет. – Ты сейчас уходишь с дороги, я уезжаю, а твоя голова остаётся на месте. Как тебе такое предложение?  
– Ах ты сучка! Ты меня пугать что ли вздумала? – багровеет тот. Он размахивается монтировкой в сторону капота, но удара не следует. По крайней мере по капоту. А вот незадачливый пик-ап мастер падает на асфальт как подкошенный, получив по голени своей же железкой.  
– Чувак, я последний раз тебе предлагаю – свали с дороги, – почти миролюбиво говорит Кора, отбрасывая тяжеленную монтировку на тротуар с такой лёгкостью, будто та и грамма не весит. – У меня знаешь какой сутенёр строгий? Опоздаю из-за тебя – он тебя из-под земли достанет.  
И она, ухмыляясь, возвращается в машину, краем глаза отмечая, как мужик поспешно отползает к бордюру, баюкая ушибленную ногу. Возможно, она немного перестаралась, не рассчитав силу удара, но как же приятно, чёрт возьми, вмазать хоть кому-нибудь. Жаль только, что не Дереку, который отослал её в этот городок, который бог давно оставил.  
Кора поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, и камаро послушно взрыкивает, срываясь с места. Мощная и хищная девочка, на бензин для которой уходит добрая половина её зарплаты, но Кора не может заставить себя расстаться с этой тачкой. Как бы она не бесилась на брата, камаро – это единственное, что сейчас связывает их помимо родственных уз и номера, забитого в памяти её мобильного.  
Через несколько минут Кора уже заруливает на подземную парковку для сотрудников «Серебряного черепа» и глушит двигатель. Учитывая, что в Тихуане до любого места можно быстро добраться пешком и в клуб мало кто приезжает на машине, здесь почти Сайлент-Хилл. Кора бы тоже могла оставлять камаро под окнами квартиры, но одна мысль о пешей прогулке по ночной Тихуане заставляет скривиться: куча пьяных и обдолбанных придурков – не то, чего ей бы хотелось перед сменой в клубе с точно такой же публикой. К тому же работа – это единственное место, куда она выбирается из дома, не считая супермаркета и кафешки на углу, а позволять простаивать камаро без толку – сущее преступление. Поэтому Кора продолжает тратить кучу денег на бензин и оставлять машину на пустой подземной парковке по ночам.  
В клубе как всегда душно и накурено, музыка бьёт по ушам, а Тони приветливо машет ей через весь зал. Кора ныряет за стойку, приклеивает к лицу улыбку, словно та – фальшивые усы, и принимает первый заказ.

**Часть 2. Дорогой цветов**

Стайлз смотрит на Скотта и ему становится не по себе. Как будто бы вообще может стать ещё больше не по себе, чем было раньше. Лицо его лучшего друга сейчас словно восковая маска, на которой застыла одна-единственная эмоция – горе. Бледный, осунувшийся, с кругами под глазами, Скотт ерошит волосы на макушке и стоит так прямо, будто палку проглотил. Даже Крис Арджент выглядит более вменяемым у гроба своей дочери, чем он.  
Впрочем, думает Стайлз, мистер Арджент уже настолько, по всей видимости, привык хоронить членов своей семьи, что очередным гранитным камнем на кладбище его не сломить. И это по-настоящему страшно, потому что Стайлз бы умер, будь он на месте хотя бы одного из них сейчас, а так – ему просто очень не по себе.  
Эллисон даже в саване как всегда прекрасна. На её лице Стайлзу чудится лёгкая полуулыбка. Отмучилась, отстрелялась, отжила. Больше не нужно бояться за свою жизнь и жизни близких, пускай теперь это делает кто-то другой. Даже холодная как лёд, она выглядит юной и цветущей, Эллисон похожа на спящую красавицу, которая лишь прилегла отдохнуть лет на семнадцать, чтобы проснуться в объятиях своего принца.  
Глаза обманывают, обрывает себя Стайлз, вздрогнув. Спящая красавица уснула на руках своего принца вечным сном, и единственное, что теперь с ней можно сделать, – это спрятать в пещеру и вспоминать о ней с неизменной грустной улыбкой.  
Той самой, которая сейчас застыла на губах Айзека, не решающегося даже подойти к гробу – то ли из-за Скотта, то ли из-за чувства вины. С Айзеком всегда так – невозможно понять, что у него на уме, пока сам не скажет.  
Лидия плачет, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Стайлз мягко гладит её по рыжим спутанным волосам, обнимает покрепче и задаётся вопросом, какого хрена он сам здесь делает. Ему хочется развернуться и бежать с этого кладбища без оглядки, потому что именно Стайлз – злобная колдунья, подарившая спящей красавице вечный сон.  
Эта тема в их компании – запретная, закрытая раз и навсегда словами Скотта «Ты не виноват», но, чёрт возьми, Стайлз виноват перед всеми ними и больше всего – перед Эллисон. Он был опустошён, был слабым звеном в стае и позволил ногицунэ захватить свой разум и тело. Это он убил кучу народу в больнице, и он вонзил меч Они в солнечное сплетение Эллисон, а теперь стоит у её гроба.  
Скотт осторожно сжимает пальцы Эллисон своими на прощание, и Стайлз внезапно понимает, что тоже плачет. Эллисон была не просто девушкой его лучшего друга, она была и его верным другом, соратником, не раз прикрывавшим спину. А теперь Эллисон Арджент уходит – медленно и безвозвратно, как актёры уходят со сцены дорогой цветов.  
Стайлз закусывает губу и смаргивает предательские слёзы. Ему не стыдно, вовсе нет, просто нужно быть сильным, должен же хоть кто-то держать себя в руках.  
Когда закрытый наконец гроб опускают на дно ямы и каждый из них бросает на крышку горсть земли, Лидия не выдерживает – она рыдает навзрыд, и Стайлз уводит её к машине. Джип всё ещё в ремонте, поэтому он отбирает у Лидии ключи от её тойоты и, усадив её на пассажирское сидение, садится за руль.  
– Отвези меня в домик у озера, – тихо просит Лидия, откидываясь на подголовник и прикрывая глаза. – Не хочу домой.  
В её голосе нет обычных повелительных ноток, и вообще вся она кажется маленькой и потерянной девочкой. Стайлз заводит двигатель.  
– Почему именно туда? – спрашивает он лишь бы не молчать, пока осторожно выруливает на дорогу, приноравливаясь к автоматической коробке и непривычным габаритам машины.  
– Эллисон там никогда не бывала, – просто отвечает Лидия, включает музыку и достаёт из бардачка бутылку виски.  
– Лидия! – укоризненно тянет Стайлз. – То, что мой отец шериф, может не спасти нас от штрафа, если нас сейчас остановят патрульные.  
– Я похоронила единственную подругу, – чеканит в ответ Лидия. – Мне нужно выпить прямо сейчас. Боже, Стайлз, я до сих пор не верю, что Эллисон больше нет…  
Она делает большой глоток прямо из горла, и Стайлз понимает, что никогда не видел её такой – растрёпанной, без косметики, заплаканной до красных глаз. Пьющей виски из бутылки и дрожащей как лист на ветру.  
– Мне так жаль, – глухо говорит он, сжимая крепче руль в мягком чехле, и Лидия неожиданно начинает на него орать:  
– Заткнись, Стилински! Ты ни в чём не виноват, чёрт тебя возьми!  
Стайлз вздрагивает и, включив поворотник, прижимается к обочине лесной дороги. Затем он оборачивается к Лидии и смотрит на неё широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– Но я же ничего такого не сказал…  
– Ты слишком, мать твою, громко думаешь! – продолжает бушевать Лидия. Она завинчивает крышкой горлышко бутылки, кидает её на коврик себе в ноги и обнимает Стайлза за шею. – Стайлз, Эллисон погибла не из-за тебя. И все те люди в больнице… Не ты виноват в этом. В этом виноваты мы.  
Стайлз, сбитый с толку, молчит, а Лидия прячет глаза и лихорадочно шепчет:  
– Мы виноваты в том, что случилось с тобой. Я и Скотт. Нам было плевать на твои проблемы, мы не заметили вовремя, что тебе нужна помощь. Господи, о чём я говорю, даже когда уже было поздно что-то исправлять, мы ничего не замечали. Были слишком увлечены собой. Охуенные лучшие друзья.  
И она снова плачет, содрогаясь всем телом.  
– Лидия, – тихо зовёт её Стайлз, прижимая к себе. – По-моему, ты уже пьяна. Это что, не первая бутылка за сегодня?  
Попытка пошутить проваливается, это понятно ещё до того, как Лидия наконец встречается с ним взглядом.  
– Прости меня, – на грани слышимости говорит она, вцепившись что есть силы в отвороты его худи. – Я должна была увидеть, что ты в беде, но я всё проморгала.  
– Всё в порядке, Лидия, ты не виновата ни в чём. Ну или виноваты мы все, теперь уже поздно выяснять, – Стайлз вздыхает, а потом, осторожно выпутавшись из рук Лидии, стягивает с себя худи и накидывает ей на плечи. – Поехали уже. Нам нужен камин и выпить, у тебя зуб на зуб не попадает.  
– Ты останешься? – недоверчиво уточняет Лидия. – Ты правда останешься со мной?  
– Если ты позволишь, – Стайлз трогается с места и постепенно разгоняется. – И я даже сооружу нам гнездо из подушек возле камина.  
– Стайлз! – Лидия легонько бьёт его кулаком в плечо, а потом кутается в худи и добавляет. – Спасибо, что ты со мной сегодня.  
– Для этого и нужны друзья, – уголком губ улыбается ей в ответ Стайлз, прибавляя пару градусов на климат-контроле.

**Часть 3. Лишний икс**

Даже прожив в Тихуане два месяца, Кора не устаёт поражаться ритму жизни этого городишки. Казалось бы, среда, будний день, какой идиот попрётся отрываться в клубе, но в «Серебряном черепе» всё равно не протолкнуться. Лишь ближе к утру толпа прожигателей жизни немного редеет и Кора может себе позволить перерыв. Она забирается на высокий барный стул и устало опускает голову на скрещенные руки.  
– Притомилась, детка? – сочувственно интересуется Тони и, не получив в ответ даже злобного бурчания, принимается греметь шейкером. Через минуту рядом с ладонью Коры оказывается холодный стакан, который она тут же сжимает, поднимая наконец голову.  
– Безалкогольный мохито для моей любимой суровой напарницы, – Тони отвешивает ей шутовской поклон и улыбается.  
– Сантос, ты лучший! – стонет Кора, делая первый глоток и прикрывая глаза. – Выходи за меня?  
– Ты хочешь меня в рабство, что ли, взять? Опахало и прохладительные напитки для мисс Хейл, пока смерть не разлучит нас? – смеётся Тони, а потом, задумчиво заглянув в вырез её майки, тянет: – Впрочем, если секс прилагается, я согласен.  
– Идиот, – беззлобно усмехается Кора и, почувствовав вибрацию телефона в кармане джинсов, тянется за аппаратом. Тони её опережает – выхватывает мобильный из заднего кармана, кладёт его рядом со стаканом и, напоследок легко шлёпнув Кору по заднице, улетучивается на другой конец стойки к клиенту.  
Точно идиот, с улыбкой думает Кора, проводя пальцем по экрану и снимая блокировку. Не работай они вместе, она бы точно дала Тони шанс, а так – они лишь хорошие друзья с шутками на грани фола.  
Кора открывает уведомления и досадливо морщится. Стоило ли позволять Тони дать себе по заднице, только чтобы увидеть очередную сомнительную фотку, запощенную в Инстаграм Стайлзом. Иногда Кора порывалась от него отписаться, но не хватало духу: в конце концов Инстаграм Стилински – единственное, что сейчас хоть как-то связывало её со стаей, а Стайлз – единственный из всех, кто остался в Бикон-Хиллз, подписан на неё. И как бы Кора ни пыталась убедить себя, что стая Маккола – всего лишь кучка придурков, ей отчаянно хотелось иметь к ним хоть какое-то отношение. Даже если это – всего лишь взаимная подписка в Инстаграме со Стайлзом.  
Кора открывает уведомление и видит фотографию, на которой две пары ног, куча подушек, камин, бутылка виски и бокалы, из которых виски, кстати говоря, даже не пьют. Вторая пара ног на фото определённо женская, так что Кора усмехается. Ей немного обидно, что Стайлз так быстро забыл, как почти-целовал её в машине скорой помощи, но вместе с тем до жути интересно, с кем же он всё-таки встречается. Ноги вполне ничего, на взгляд Коры – даже красивые, так что и сама девчонка не должна оказаться страшной.  
Она переводит взгляд на подпись к фотографии, но яснее, кто же девушка Стайлза, не становится.

 **$tile$** Ночуем в домике у озера с @banshee

И прежде чем Кора задумывается, кто же, чёрт возьми, эта banshee, взгляд падает на комментарии под фотографией.

**McCall_me_maybe** @$tile$, @banshee, так вот куда вы двое так внезапно сбежали! рад, что у вас всё в порядке, ребята  
 **ukiMrrra** @$tile$, только ограничьтесь одной бутылкой, я за вами утром не поеду  
 **$tile$** @ukiMrrra, эй, так нечестно!  
 **ukiMrrra** @$tile$, лисы никогда не играют честно =) увидимся в школе

Невинное любопытство Коры уже перерастает в маниакальную необходимость знать, когда она кликом переходит в аккаунт banshee и видит на фотографии профиля... Лидию Мартин. Серьёзно? Лидия снизошла наконец до своего верного рыцаря? Становится почти больно, потому что, ну в самом деле, неужели всё то, что между ней и Стайлзом робко завязывалось в Бикон-Хиллз, для него, оказывается, ничего не значило? Стайлз всегда принадлежал Лидии, а сама Кора всё время, что жила в Бикон-Хиллз, была всего лишь лишним иксом со всех уравнениях: в отношениях Стайлза и Лидии, в стае и даже в собственной семье, точнее, в её жалких остатках. Никому не нужный, не укладывающийся в идеальные выражения икс, который стоит с чем-нибудь сократить, чтобы получить верный ответ.  
Но Кора не успевает додумать эту мысль: её взгляд цепляется за последнюю – выложенную шесть часов назад – фотографию. Инстаграм Лидии вовсе не зеркалит аккаунт Стилински, что было бы вполне логично для такой сладкой парочки; в нём нет романтичного снимка у камина в домике у озера, зато есть пышный букет белых лилий, перевязанных широкой чёрной лентой. Траурной, закусив губу, отмечает про себя Кора. Подпись же под фото заставляет сердце дрогнуть.

**banshee** последние цветы для @Ally_from_Oz. Ты всегда будешь моей первой и единственной настоящей подругой. RIP, Элли. Спи спокойно, я обо всём позабочусь.

И теперь сердце Коры уже стучит без остановки. Господи, да что же происходит там, если Эллисон... Она лихорадочно кликает по нику и попадает в профиль Эллисон Арджент в надежде, что всё это – дурная шутка, но уже понимает, что нет. Последнее фото – целых пять дней назад. Кора быстро пролистывает ленту Эллисон и убеждается, что раньше та не делала столь больших перерывов, будто даже в туалет с телефоном ходила. А теперь пять дней – и ни одного снимка. Кора возвращается к верху страницы, смотрит на зажатый в пальцах Эллисон серебряный наконечник с гербом Арджентов, бездумно разглядывает её безукоризненно ровные ногти, покрытые алым лаком, и переводит взгляд на строчки под фотографией.

**Ally_from_Oz** Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes  
 **iZec** Ты всегда верна своему слову @Ally_from_Oz. Мне так тебя не хватает

Пальцы Коры дрожат, так что Инстаграм ей удаётся закрыть лишь с четвёртой или пятой попытки. Она судорожно отпивает мохито из стакана и запускает на смартфоне браузер. Первая же ссылка по запросу «Эллисон Арджент, Бикон-Хиллз» даёт ей пищу для размышлений.

**Восемнадцатилетняя школьница погибла в результате нападения неизвестных **  
Эллисон Арджент, ученица старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз, была убита на территории заброшенного лагеря для интернированных Оук-Крик****

В минувшую пятницу город потрясла очередная трагедия – на территории заброшенного военного объекта группой неизвестных было совершено нападение на школьников, находящихся в Оук-Крик с целью сбора информации для студенческого проекта. Цель нападавших, как и их личности, до сих пор не установлены. Единственное, что удалось выяснить редакции, – мисс Арджент было нанесено ножевое ранение, в результате которого девушка скончалась на месте.  
Представитель полицейского участка Бикон-Хиллз, помощник шерифа Джордан Пэрриш, отказался комментировать ситуацию до тех пор, пока расследование не будет завершено. Однако, он заявил, что других пострадавших в результате нападения не было.  
Правда это или нет – остаётся лишь гадать. Кто был в ту ночь в Оук-Крик с мисс Арджент – тайна, которую так просто не раскрыть, потому как сведения о несовершеннолетних свидетелях и жертвах преступления разглашению не подлежат, о чём нашему корреспонденту непоколебимо напомнил помощник шерифа Пэрриш, прежде чем бесцеремонно выпроводить его из участка.  
В этой истории полно вопросов без ответов: что школьники делали в Оук-Крик среди ночи? Почему у убитой при себе был найден спортивный лук? Кто устроил погром во дворе военного лагеря? Скорее всего, эта история так и останется покрытой мраком, точь-в-точь как нападение на мемориальный госпиталь Бикон-Хиллз, совершённое меньше месяца назад и унесшее десятки жизней.

Тара О’Коннел,  
редактор «Beacon Hills Weekly»

Кора не верит ни единому слову, не хочет верить; она в прострации кликает по фотографии с места преступления и видит Эллисон, лежащую на голом бетоне с кровавой раной в животе. На ногтях её алый лак, тот самый, что и на последнем снимке в Инстаграме, и реальность внезапно обрушивается на Кору снежной лавиной – Эллисон действительно мертва. Боже, в какое дерьмо они там опять ввязались?!  
– Блядь, у неё же кишки практически наружу выпали! – морщится Тони, заглядывая к ней через плечо, Кора и не заметила, как тот подкрался со спины. Она вздрагивает и отрывает взгляд от экрана, а Тони продолжает, выхватывая из её рук телефон. – Детка, я всё понимаю, тяжёлая смена, но неужели ты всерьёз думаешь, что расчленёнка может успокоить твои нервы? Какого хрена ты смотришь эту мерзость?  
– Я её знала, – глухо говорит Кора и прикрывает глаза. – Мой брат дружит с её парнем.  
Тони замолкает на полуслове, а потом тянется к бутылке с ромом.  
– Кажется, назрела необходимость сделать твой мохито более алкогольным, – бормочет он, но Кора жестом его останавливает.  
– Я за рулём, – качает головой она, не говорить же Тони, что алкоголь на неё не действует и облегчения не принесёт. – Лучше добавь мне льда.  
Тони торопливо ныряет под стойку, а потом дрожащими руками выдавливает лёд из пакета, чуть не рассыпав половину упаковки по стойке.  
– Как ты? – наконец интересуется он, присаживаясь на соседний стул. Посетителей уже почти нет, так что они могут себе позволить немного побездельничать.  
– Нормально, – Кора торопливо выпивает полстакана и поясняет: – Мы с Эллисон почти не общались, но, чёрт возьми, Скотт, должно быть, сейчас просто раздавлен. Нужно будет утром позвонить Стайлзу и спросить, как они справляются.  
– Скотт, Стайлз… Впервые слышу от тебя столько имён из твоей таинственной прошлой жизни, Хейл, – слабо улыбаясь, пробует подколоть её Тони. – Что вообще за имя такое дурацкое – Стайлз? Кто он?  
– Мой… друг? – начинает было Кора, но запинается. – Не знаю даже, кто он мне, на самом деле. Мы тусовались вместе, когда я жила в Бикон-Хиллз. Они с Эллисон дружат… Хотя теперь, наверное, стоит сказать, что дружили. И Стайлз, скорее всего, был там, в Оук-Крик, когда она погибла.  
– Да какая разница, был или не был? – нервно интересуется Тони, наливая себе рома.  
– Большая, – Кора бросает на него яростный взгляд. – Если он там был, я хотя бы смогу узнать, не пострадал ли ещё кто-то из моих друзей. Журналистам могли просто не дать эту информацию, шериф Бикон-Хиллз весьма трепетно относится к конфиденциальности данных.  
– Ну так и звони ему, – не выдерживает Тони.  
– Рехнулся? На часы посмотри, – Кора в ответ крутит пальцем у виска. – К тому же он сейчас вроде как со своей девушкой за городом…  
– Ты ясновидящая, что ли? – Тони ухмыляется и подливает себе ещё рома. – Откуда ты всё знаешь, детка?  
– Грёбаный Инстаграм, Тони, только и всего, – пожимает плечами Кора, а потом её наконец прорывает: – Понимаешь, я здесь, а они – там. Я обо всём, что происходит в их жизни, узнаю по грёбаным фоткам в грёбаном Инстаграме. О том, что Айзек теперь таскает шарфы – хотя какие на хрен шарфы в Калифорнии летом; о том, что Скотт сменил стрижку и вместе с тем – девушку; о том, что Стайлз с Лидией встречаются, и о том, что Эллисон проткнули насквозь какой-то железкой. Единственный, о ком я не узнаю новости из Инстаграма, – это мой брат. Хотя постой-ка, даже его кислая рожа как-то мелькала на фотках Стайлза с подписью типа «Хмуроволк очень брутально уничтожает пиццу». Я просто… Ладно, не обращай внимания, Тони. Зря я вообще тебе об этом говорю.  
– Позвони брату, – вместо ответа предлагает Тони. – Это явно лучше, чем звонить бывшему бойфренду, который уже успел найти тебе замену.  
– Он не был моим бойфрендом! – возмущается Кора, чуть не упав со стула. – Господи, Сантос, если бы ты только видел этого придурка, ты бы даже не заикался на эту тему!  
– Как скажешь, детка, – усмехается Тони. – Как скажешь.  
Он легко спрыгивает со стула и идёт к порядком раздражённому клиенту, вот уже пару минут ждущему хотя бы одного из барменов. Кора задумчиво провожает его взглядом, а затем находит в записной книжке номер Дерека и нажимает кнопку вызова. Равнодушный голос оператора сообщает, что абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети.  
Наверное, спит, убеждает себя Кора и решает, что обязательно дозвонится до Дерека завтра. О том, что и завтра вместо брата ей ответит оператор, она не хочет даже думать.

**Часть 4. Отстойный план**

– Что у тебя с Лидией? – прямо спрашивает Малия, стоит им выйти из гостиной за новой порцией сэндвичей. Стайлз от неожиданности чуть не роняет тарелку на пол.  
– А что у меня с Лидией? – тупо переспрашивает он, останавливаясь посреди кухни.  
– Серьёзно? – Малия скептически приподнимает бровь и, скрестив на груди руки, смотрит в упор. – Ты ночевал у неё вчера.  
– Лидии сейчас нужна поддержка, – Стайлз пожимает плечами и принимается выкладывать еду на тарелки. – Если ты не помнишь, Эллисон, её лучшая подруга, погибла меньше недели назад. Я не хотел оставлять её одну.  
– Решил устроить романтический вечер в домике у озера? – взгляд у Малии недобрый. – Стайлз, я, конечно, совсем недавно освоила смартфон, но, чёрт возьми, у меня есть Инстаграм. Какого хрена?  
– Ты хочешь выяснить отношения? Плохая идея, потому что сейчас у нас есть проблемы посерьёзнее, – Стайлз захлопывает дверцу холодильника и продолжает: – Но вообще, к твоему сведению, если бы я до сих пор был влюблён в Лидию, мы бы с тобой не встречались. Я ненавижу врать, я сыт враньём по горло. Лидия – мой друг, один из двух самых близких друзей, и тебе придётся с этим мириться.  
С этими словами он подхватывает тарелки и идёт в гостиную. Скотт неловко отводит взгляд при их появлении – всё слышал, конечно же, – но Стайлз лишь подмигивает ему. Когда твои друзья – оборотни, очень быстро привыкаешь, что практически ничего невозможно от них утаить, кроме мыслей, разумеется.  
Именно поэтому Стайлз в последнее время больше думает, чем говорит вслух. Он думает о том, что не иначе как чудо позволило ему выйти сухим из воды после истории с ногицунэ – ведь тьма народу видела его в больнице той ночью, не говоря уже о камерах видеонаблюдения. Думает о том, что чёрт его дёрнул – причём практически в буквальном смысле – связаться с Малией и продолжить с ней встречаться даже после того, как дух тёмной лисы его оставил. Практически всё, что сейчас происходит в его жизни, больше похоже на дурной сон, на замкнутый круг, который невозможно разорвать, от которого невозможно освободиться и жить по-прежнему. Можно было бы успокоить себя тем, что слишком мало времени прошло, но Стайлз знает – так, как прежде, не будет уже никогда. И даже если он может смириться с тем, что стал убийцей, хоть и не по своей воле, Эллисон и всех тех, кто погиб в больнице, уже не вернуть.  
– Альфа вызывает Стайлза! Стайлз, ответьте! Приём! – Скотт машет рукой перед его лицом, и Стайлз понимает, что он завис в самый неподходящий момент.  
– Прости, задумался, – быстро отвечает он, убирая руку Скотта, и бросает беглый взгляд на Малию. Та смотрит на него странно, скорее всего, считает, что Стайлз обдумывает их разговор на кухне. Что ж, отчасти это так.  
– Итак, от Дерека нет вестей вот уже почти неделю, – начинает Лидия деловито, она понятливая, она оттягивает внимание на себя, чтобы Стайлз мог настроиться на серьёзный лад. – И если бы это был Дерек двухлетней давности, нам бы следовало махнуть на этот факт рукой, однако…  
– Однако, в свете последних событий, хоть Дерек и не считает себя частью стаи, он взял за правило ставить нас в известность о своих передвижениях, – подхватывает Стайлз, окончательно отвлекаясь от несвоевременных мыслей. – К тому же в лофте мы нашли гильзы мексиканских охотников, и всё это попахивает очередными неприятностями.  
– Вы вообще когда-нибудь живёте спокойно? – ехидно интересуется Кира, выбирая себе сэндвич побольше. Забавно слышать эту ремарку от человека – ладно, не совсем человека, мысленно поправляет себя Стайлз, – который большую часть неприятностей, случившихся в их городе, благополучно пропустил.  
– С тех пор, как Хейлы вернулись в Бикон-Хиллз и Питер попытался откусить кусочек Скотта – нет, – он ухмыляется. – Серьёзно, у меня иногда создаётся ощущение, что мы живём в подростковом ситкоме и это явно не романтическая комедия…  
– Стайлз, соберись, – требует Лидия, отпивая содовой из стакана, а затем пытается вернуть разговор в правильное русло: – Мы со Стайлзом выяснили, что на гильзах клеймо клана мексиканских охотников Калаверас из Тихуаны. Вопрос: какого чёрта они забыли в Калифорнии – мы пока не трогаем, но остаётся ещё один не менее животрепещущий – зачем им Дерек? Потому что именно Калаверас, похоже, забрали его из лофта, предварительно нафаршировав аконитом…  
– Словно индейку, – глубокомысленно резюмирует Стайлз. – Есть идеи, как нам вернуть эту хмурую рожу?  
Затянувшееся молчание нарушает Малия.  
– А зачем его вообще возвращать? – осторожно спрашивает она, а потом, заметив неодобрительные взгляды, оправдывается: – Я имею в виду, что, возможно, они его уже убили, а мы лишь зря полезем на рожон...  
– Это вряд ли, – с сомнением тянет Стайлз и, заметив, что никто, кроме Лидии, его, кажется, не понимает, вздыхает. – О боже, да включите же свои мозги, уверяю вас, они именно для того, чтобы думать! Помните, Дерек немного опоздал на нашу весёлую вечеринку с ногицунэ именно из-за Калаверас. Они поймали его и Питера.  
– Калаверас их пытали, потому что им была нужна какая-то информация, – подключается к разъяснениям Лидия, и Стайлз ловит брошенный на неё Малией недобрый взгляд. – Тогда их задницы спасла наёмница, но, видимо, эта информация действительно важная, если охотники решили выкрасть Дерека ещё раз.  
– Что примечательно – без Питера, – хмыкает Кира, успевшая уже проникнуться не очень тёплыми чувствами к старшему Хейлу.  
– Он просто их достал в прошлый раз, – Скотт вздыхает, а потом обращается к Стайлзу: – Дерек сказал, что его спрашивали про то, где волчица.  
– Что? – тот аж подпрыгивает на месте. – Скотт, какого хрена? Ты мне этого не говорил!  
– Наверное, было не до того, – пожимает плечами Скотт. – Как ты сам выразился, у нас тут и без волчицы была весёлая вечеринка.  
Стайлз бросает в него диванной подушкой, от которой друг с лёгкостью уворачивается, и смотрит на Лидию.  
– Волчица полностью меняет дело! – уверенно говорит он. – Какую волчицу могут искать мексиканские – я повторяю, мексиканские – охотники? И местоположение какой волчицы, по слухам сейчас живущей в Мексике, может знать кто-то из Хейлов?  
– Они ищут Кору, – кивает Лидия. – Вопрос – зачем?  
– Ты думаешь, она кого-нибудь убила в Мексике? – с сомнением тянет Скотт. – Не похоже на неё, вообще-то.  
– Вообще-то, как раз похоже! – Стайлз почти подпрыгивает на месте от возбуждения. – О, эта типично хейловская склонность к немотивированной агрессии! Нужно ей позвонить и всё выяснить.  
Он достаёт телефон и принимается рыться в записной книжке.  
– У тебя есть номер Коры? – удивлённо таращится на него Скотт. – Серьёзно?  
– А что такого? – не отрываясь от своего занятия, бормочет Стайлз. – Мы с ней даже подписаны на Инстаграмы друг друга… Есть!  
Он прижимает трубку к уху, игнорируя то, что Лидия жестами просит включить громкую связь. В конце концов он даже не уверен, как Кора отреагирует на звонок – он не набирал её номер уже пару месяцев.  
– Стилински? – в голосе Коры изумление, но уже то, что его номер сохранён в памяти её телефона, немного обнадёживает.  
– Привет, давно не общались, да? – беззаботно начинает Стайлз, а потом, разом растеряв весь такт, выпаливает: – Слушай, ты случаем никого в последние несколько месяцев не убивала?  
Скотт стекает по спинке кресла и прикрывает лицо красочным фэйспалмом, Лидия крутит пальцем у виска, а Кира с Малией с недоумением переглядываются.  
– Стайлз, ты просто мастер идиотских реплик, – тихо шипит Лидия, качая головой.  
В трубке ненадолго воцаряется молчание, а потом Кора раздражённо интересуется:  
– Ты что, аконита обкурился со своими мохнатыми друзьями? Почему я должна была кого-то убивать?  
– Кора, послушай, – сделав глубокий вдох, Стайлз пытается реабилитироваться. – Нам с Лидией кажется, что тебя ищут охотники.  
– Бред какой, – возражает Кора и в трубке что-то начинает шуршать. – Погоди, я закрою шторы, чтобы солнце так жизнерадостно не светило, и ты мне спокойно всё расскажешь.  
Когда шорох прекращается и Кора заявляет, что слушает его внимательно, Стайлз начинает:  
– Во-первых, прости, что я так на тебя набросился, просто хотел воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности, – Кора в ответ бурчит, что хоть его идиотизм остаётся неизменным, а потом требует перейти к делу. – Да-да, а во-вторых, кажется, тебя через Дерека ищут охотники. А ты сама знаешь, что охотники просто так оборотней не разыскивают.  
– Нет, Стайлз, я не влипала ни в какие неприятности, более того, я в отличных отношениях с местным кланом, – вздыхает Кора, а потом нерешительно говорит: – Слушай, раз уж ты сам позвонил… Передай Скотту мои соболезнования.  
– Он рядом и слышит тебя, – Стайлз крепче сжимает трубку в руке.  
– Что у вас вообще там происходит? – неуверенно продолжает Кора, а потом, сделав паузу, задаёт вопрос, на который Стайлзу меньше всего хотелось бы отвечать: – И где, чёрт возьми, Дерек? Я уже пару недель не могу до него дозвониться.  
– Мы думаем, его похитили, – осторожно говорит он.  
– Ты, должно быть, шутишь, – Кора потрясённо выдыхает. – Кто?  
– По всей видимости, мексиканские охотники, которые ищут какую-то волчицу, – принимается объяснять Стайлз. – Мы думали, что она – это ты, но, очевидно, ошиблись.  
– Я приеду, как только смогу, – быстро говорит Кора и, судя по звукам, начинает лихорадочно одеваться.  
– Нет, не приедешь, – Стайлз резко её обрывает. – Дерек отправил тебя подальше от Бикон-Хиллз, потому что здесь опасно. Здесь творится форменный бардак, а твой брат хотел, чтобы ты была в безопасности. Мы его найдём, слышишь?  
– Стайлз…  
– Ничего слышать не хочу, – возражает он. – Тебе здесь не место. Я буду держать тебя в курсе дел, хорошо?  
– А если понадобится моя помощь? – предпринимает последнюю попытку Кора. Ей плевать на строгий тон Стайлза, но его слова о том, что Дерек заботился о её безопасности, бьют по больному и заставляют прекратить сборы.  
– Если понадобится – я с тобой свяжусь, – тихо говорит Стайлз, а потом раздосадованно вздыхает. – Зря я тебе позвонил, наверное. Ты же теперь не успокоишься.  
– Успокоюсь, если ты и правда будешь держать меня в курсе, – обещает Кора, и Стайлзу кажется, что ей можно верить. Они скомканно прощаются, и Стайлз кладёт трубку.  
– Друг, это было ужасно, – морщится Скотт. – Теперь она будет психовать.  
– Зато мы хотя бы знаем, что охотники, скорее всего, ищут не её, – возражает Лидия, и когда Стайлз собирается было её поблагодарить за поддержку, добавляет: – Но да, Скотт в кои-то веки прав, это было отвратительно.  
– Нет, ну а что я должен был ей сказать? – Стайлз возмущённо смотрит на друзей. – Спросить, как дела?  
– Проехали, – отмахивается от него Лидия. – У нас сейчас есть более серьёзные темы для обсуждений. Предположим, что Дерека действительно похитили Калаверас. Есть какие-нибудь идеи, как его вытащить из этого дерьма?  
– Ворваться к ним на базу? – предлагает Скотт, немного подумав.  
– Отстойный план, друг, – Стайлз качает головой. – Они же охотники, и у них наверняка есть пара десятков аконитовых пуль для твоей мохнатой задницы, судя по тому, что они устроили у Дерека в лофте.  
– И что ты предлагаешь, подождать, пока Калаверас и Питера свистнут? – интересуется Кира.  
– А вот это было бы неплохо, – Лидия философски вздыхает. – Но, сдаётся мне, у нас не так много времени, чтобы ждать.  
– Может, попытаться хотя бы выяснить для начала, жив ли он? – перебивает её Стайлз. – У меня есть одна идея…  
Когда Стайлз заканчивает свой рассказ, Лидия полна скепсиса.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты назвал план Скотта отстойным, – хмыкает она. – Твой-то ничем не лучше. К тому же где мы возьмём столько денег?  
– Мне почему-то кажется, что Питер не сможет нам отказать, – Стайлз хитро улыбается и снова берётся за телефон.

**Часть 5. Лицом к лицу**

Дождавшись, пока Кора с мрачным видом обслужит двоих приятелей с явно фальшивыми ID, Тони подходит поближе, опирается на стойку и, оглядев её внимательным взглядом, говорит:  
– Детка, в каком притоне ты веселилась вчера после смены? Твоё лицо намекает, что ты и не думала ложиться.  
– Я поспала целых пять часов перед тем, как меня разбудил Стайлз-чёртов-Стилински, – ворчит Кора и тянется под стойку к своей минералке.  
– Тот Стайлз, о котором ты говорила вчера? – удивляется Тони. – Но ты же не собиралась ему звонить.  
– Ау, Сантос, прекрати слушать меня задницей, – Кора сердито смотрит на него и отбрасывает волосы за спину. – Я и не звонила ему, он сам нарисовался. И вот знаешь, я весь день думаю, хорошо это или плохо.  
– Что-то не так? – у Тони от предвкушения сенсации загораются глаза.  
– Мой брат пропал, Стайлз сказал, что они его не видели уже около недели, – хмурится Кора. – Сначала никто особо не переживал по этому поводу – Дерек всегда был засранцем, который ни перед кем не отчитывается, к тому же ребятам было не до него после того, что случилось с Эллисон… Ну а потом Стайлз со Скоттом забеспокоились и решили узнать у меня, не объявлялась ли в Тихуане эта небритая рожа.  
Кора намеренно замалчивает реальный повод для разговора, потому что, несмотря на то, что они с Тони друзья, про оборотней он всё-таки ничего не знает.  
– И насколько мне известно, небритая рожа с фамилией Хейл здесь не появлялась, – понятливо кивает Тони, а потом с сарказмом интересуется: – Я не понимаю, в этой вашей Калифорнии земля какая-то проклятая, что ли?  
– Ты даже себе не представляешь, насколько ты прав, Сантос, – Кора фыркает, и их разговор ненадолго прерывается, потому что текила сама себя по стопкам не разольёт.  
И когда наконец им снова удаётся перекинуться парой слов, Тони интересуется:  
– Они заявили в полицию? Ведь не мог же твой брат испариться бесследно.  
– Дерек взрослый человек, полиция не станет искать его лишь на основании того, что он неделю не появлялся на горизонте у кучки подростков, – невесело фыркает Кора, а потом вздыхает: – Впрочем, я думаю, что Стилински и так уже пробил его по полицейской базе.  
– Он что, хакер? – Тони приподнимает бровь. – А ты говорила, что придурок.  
– Он и есть придурок, – Кора пожимает плечами. – И нет, он не хакер, он, скорее, супергерой. Человек-Гугл. Гуглмэн.  
– И ты думаешь, что полицейскую базу можно взломать через Гугл? – усмехается Тони, а потом насмешливо тянет: – О, детка, какая же ты…  
– Ты тоже придурок, Сантос, – обрывает его Кора. – Стоило бы дослушать, прежде чем зубоскалить. Отец Стайлза – шериф Бикон-Хиллз, так что залезть в полицейскую базу для него – вообще не вопрос.  
– Не такой уж он и придурок, раз использует свои возможности по назначению, а? – продолжает веселиться Тони.  
– Ему просто повезло, – Кора пожимает плечами и отворачивается, отмечая про себя, что слово «придурок» сегодня у них самое ходовое. – Чёрт, мне так не нравится всё это, Тони, ты бы знал. Дерек, конечно, тот ещё ублюдок хотя бы потому, что сослал меня сюда, но не в его правилах бесследно исчезать.  
– А вариант со знойной красоткой в ближайшем мотеле вы не рассматриваете? – вдруг спрашивает Тони. – В конце концов твой брат, должно быть, красавчик, если вы с ним родственники.  
– Твои методы съёма отвратительны, ты ведь знаешь это? – Кора ухмыляется и, развернувшись, опирается спиной на барную стойку. Тень смущения на лице Тони она предпочитает игнорировать. – Нет, Сантос, это исключено. Дерек, конечно, сделал бы славную карьеру в порно, если бы захотел, но с женщинами у него не ладится. На его угрюмую рожу и молчаливую брутальность обычно клюют конченые психопатки. Я, кстати, не шучу – первая сожгла наш дом, а вторая передушила ощутимую часть городка.  
– Ну, возможно, твой братец завязал с тёлочками, но ведь всегда остаются смазливые мальчики, – Тони похабно подмигивает и машет рукой на двух парней, лихо отжигающих на танцполе.  
– Тони! – от возмущения Кора даже слов не находит, а Тони в примирительном жесте вскидывает руки и смеётся.  
– Эй, я же просто пошутил, – в перерыве между неуместно рвущимися наружу смешками, выдавливает он из себя, а потом снова указывает куда-то в сторону. – Спорить готов, твой Дерек бы на раз повёлся вон на того сладкого мальчика. Тонкий и звонкий, а какой рот! Сплошная порнография…  
Кора разворачивается в ту сторону, куда смотрит Тони, решив, что убить его она всегда успеет, и слова застревают у неё где-то в горле. Около стойки, неуютно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоит Стайлз.  
– Ох ты ж чёрт! – вырывается у неё.  
– А я тебе говорил, что рот просто обалденный, – довольно скалится Тони, но Кора его уже не слышит. Она стремительно идёт к Стайлзу, изо всех сил сжимая кулаки.  
– Какого хрена, Стилински? Что ты здесь, мать твою, делаешь? – рычит Кора, перегнувшись через барную стойку и хватая ошалевшего Стайлза за воротник. Тот даже не сопротивляется рывку, оказываясь с Корой практически нос к носу.  
– Не поверишь, я у тебя то же самое хотел спросить, – мямлит он, опираясь руками на столешницу, а потом, опомнившись, начинает вырываться. – Эй, убийство Стайлза не принесёт тебе мира. Господи, да отпусти меня, задушишь же!  
– С удовольствием, – уверяет его Кора, выпускает ткань из пальцев и только теперь замечает Лидию, замершую рядом со Стайлзом и явно не знающую, что ей делать. – Итак, вопрос прежний, какого хрена ты здесь делаешь, Стайлз?  
Лидию она старательно игнорирует, потому что, ну в самом деле, а как ещё она должна относиться к той, что после долгого и планомерного динамо заняла её место и стала девушкой Стайлза. Мысль о том, что она сама уехала из Бикон-Хиллз, даже не попрощавшись со Стайлзом, в голове Коры не возникает.  
– Мы ищем Дерека, – вместо Стайлза отвечает Лидия, потому что тот неприлично долго молчит, и Коре всё-таки приходится обратить на неё внимание.  
– Ну, здесь только я, никакого Дерека, – мрачно усмехается она. – С чего вы вообще решили, что Дерек в Тихуане? Я же сказала, что он не объявлялся у меня.  
– Мы не знали, что ты именно здесь, Дерек не говорил, куда ты уехала, – Стайлз наконец-то отмирает. – Кора, что ты забыла в «Серебряном черепе»?  
– Я здесь работаю, – Кора пожимает плечами и, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки, тянется к бутылке с текилой и двум стопкам. – Я же сказала, что я в отличных отношениях с местным кланом охотников.  
– Ты не упомянула, что этот клан – Калаверас, – жалобно говорит Стайлз, а потом, поворачиваясь к Лидии, убито добавляет: – Это катастрофа.  
– Я тебе с самого начала говорила, что план отстойный, – та лишь утешающе гладит его по плечу, а потом обращается к Коре: – Не хочу расстраивать, но именно твои друзья увезли Дерека из Бикон-Хиллз.  
И Кора ей почему-то верит. На языке вертятся сотни вопросов, и парочка из них уже практически готова оформиться в слова, но тут Лидия склоняет голову набок, быстро оглядывается и шипит:  
– А теперь сделай вид, что ты нас впервые в жизни видишь, и давай сюда текилу.  
– Не командуй, – Кора угрожающе сверкает радужкой, но Стайлз, тоже незаметно оглянувшийся, неожиданно поддерживает Лидию.  
– Кора, пожалуйста, – он смотрит ей в глаза, а потом, приобняв Лидию и натянув на лицо улыбку, скороговоркой выпаливает: – Делай, как она говорит, я всё тебе объясню позже.  
– Да уж поверь, тебе придётся, – недовольно ворчит Кора. Ей отчаянно хочется послать их обоих к дьяволу, но она послушно разливает текилу по стопкам и со стуком опускает их на стойку.  
Стайлз демонстративно тянется за бумажником, но в этот самый момент за их с Лидией спинами возникает Северо и со своей неизменной улыбкой дружелюбного маньяка приобнимает обоих за плечи.  
– Нет, за счёт заведения, – на лице его написано такое удовлетворение, будто Калаверас только что поймал двух малолетних бандитов, обоссавших колёса его джипа. – Большинство американских подростков не пересекают границу только для того, чтобы отказаться от выпивки.  
Лидия неуютно ёжится, а взгляд её бегает. Если бы Кора её не знала, не знала железный характер этой рыжей стервы, то решила бы, что Лидии Мартин страшно. А так она всего лишь думает, что та отличная актриса. Однако, Стайлз от прикосновения к плечу тоже вздрагивает, и ему Кора склонна поверить, так что она с интересом наблюдает за развитием событий, стараясь, чтобы любопытство не читалось на её лице слишком явно.  
– Мы приехали не пить, – чуть охрипшим голосом говорит Лидия и, достав что-то из кармана, кидает предмет прямо в стопку с текилой. Северо меняется в лице и крепче сжимает плечи Стайлза и Лидии. На дно стопки, тихо звякнув о толстое стекло, ложится гильза с выгравированным знаком клана Калаверас – скалящимся черепом.  
– Убери это, – быстро говорит Северо Коре, кивнув на стопку с гильзой, а затем, уже без тени своего обычного маньячного добродушия, чеканит, обращаясь к Стайлзу и Лидии: – А вы двое пойдёте со мной.  
Кора ёжится. Ей отчаянно хочется броситься на Северо и перегрызть ему глотку – уж больно недобрые взгляды он бросает на чужаков, но она себя сдерживает. В конце концов, Стайлз наверняка не случайно попросил её сделать вид, что она их впервые видит. Калаверас, скорее всего, не в курсе, что она была в Бикон-Хиллз, так что Кора – их джокер в рукаве, если потребуется вытаскивать эту сладкую парочку из дерьма. Да и вообще, Стайлз и Лидия – не оборотни, хоть и тусуются со стаей. Не убьют же их только за то, что у них дурная, по мнению охотников, компания, думает Кора, смотря в спину Северо тяжёлым взглядом.  
Хотя если Стайлз с Лидией действительно пришли сюда за Дереком и если Дерек действительно у Калаверас, то дело пахнет очень дурно. Задумавшись, Кора не слышит шагов за спиной и поэтому едва на месте не подпрыгивает, когда Тони опускает руку на её плечо.  
– Американские друзья? – интересуется он, стягивая с плеча Коры полотенце.  
– Можно и так сказать, – та криво ухмыляется. – Стилински и его девушка.  
– Знаешь, даже если он реально такой придурок, как ты говоришь, за его рот ему можно это простить, – хохочет Тони, а потом ехидно скалится. – Мне кажется, детка, или это сейчас была сцена ревности?  
– Это была сцена «какого-хрена-ты-тут-делаешь-Стилински?», – Кора хмурится и торопливо убирает стопку с гильзой под стойку, а затем, пока Тони её не увидел, достаёт гильзу и засовывает к себе в карман джинсов. – Потому что эта парочка – последние, кого я ожидала увидеть в «Серебряном черепе». Слишком правильные для тихуанского притона.  
– Северо, кажется, тоже именно это и показалось, – кивает Тони. – Ты видела, с какой зверской рожей он выталкивал их на выход?  
Ну, пусть думает так, решает Кора. Тони ведь совсем не обязательно знать, что Калаверас, скорее всего, утащил Стайлза с Лидией в подсобные помещения для долгой и обстоятельной беседы, которая вряд ли обойдётся без рукоприкладства. Стайлз постоянно огребает за свой излишне длинный язык, так что Кора даже не надеется, что сегодня будет иначе.  
– Эй, детка, ты нервничаешь, – мягко замечает Тони, заглядывая ей в глаза. Только бы не сверкнуть радужкой, думает Кора, а то его удар хватит. – Так выбесила эта девчонка? Ты на неё смотрела, будто убить хочешь.  
– Типа того, – ворчит Кора, надеясь, что Тони отстанет. В конце концов, у неё нет другой стоящей причины, по которой бы можно было наброситься на двух старых знакомых. Ну, кроме той, что она действительно не ожидала увидеть их здесь с аконитовой пулей и заявлениями, что Дерека забрали Калаверас, но это объяснение явно не для ушей Тони. Кора молчит с минуту, а потом принимается вдохновенно врать: – Понимаешь, эта рыжая сучка возомнила себя принцессой, несколько лет старательно не замечала Стилински, а теперь наконец снизошла. Это мерзко; Стайлз, каким бы придурком он ни был, достоин гораздо большего, чем быть милостиво допущенным до августейшей ручки.  
– Да тебя реально бомбит, Хейл, – Тони усмехается, а потом хитро добавляет: – Признайся ты уже, хотя бы мне. Он ведь тебе нравится, да?  
– Да иди ты в задницу, – возмущается Кора, чуть не уронив стакан, который старательно протирает вот уже пару минут, а потом сдаётся. – Нравится. Но это уже не имеет никакого значения, потому что в Лидию он влюблён с младшей школы, и теперь, когда они встречаются, вряд ли что-то изменится.  
– А если она его бросит? – Тони приподнимает бровь.  
– Таких, как Стайлз, не бросают, – качает головой Кора и грустно улыбается. – Так что Лидия обречена рано или поздно стать Стилински.  
Она и сама не заметила, в какой момент её слова из простого запудривания мозгов для Тони переросли в откровенный разговор, ощутимо горчащий на языке.  
– Ну тогда завязывай с пиздостраданиями, – советует Тони, выравния ряд бутылок. – К тому же тебе его фамилия не пойдёт. Прикинь, Кора Стилински. Да это же не брутально звучит.  
– Да пошёл ты! – обиженно ворчит Кора, от души стеганув хохочущего Тони мокрым полотенцем по заднице. Веселью эта экзекуция, тем не менее, не мешает.

На часах восемь утра, когда Кора стучит в дверь кабинета Северо. Надежды, что Калаверас окажется там, мало, но она всё равно решает попробовать.  
– Чего тебе, Хейл? – хмуро интересуется Северо, распахивая дверь.  
– Где та парочка, которая принесла гильзу? – отвечает вопросом на вопрос Кора.  
На лице Северо явно читается сомнение, но потом он всё-таки нехотя выплёвывает:  
– Ушли, – и пытается захлопнуть дверь прямо у Коры перед носом. Не выходит – Кора стремительно просовывает ботинок в дверной проём.  
– Надеюсь, не в пластиковых мешках с утренним мусоровозом? – ухмыляется она, стараясь не выглядеть чересчур заинтересованной.  
– Ты сейчас ищешь неприятности на свой мохнатый зад? – голос у охотника обманчиво-спокойный, но в глазах – плохо скрытое раздражение. – Какое тебе дело до них?  
Кора размышляет не больше пары мгновений; в конце концов, они с Северо раньше неплохо ладили, так что решение не утаивать суть проблемы даётся легко.  
– Я знаю этих кретинов, они в одной стае с моим братом, – вздыхает Кора. – Они ведь приходили из-за Дерека?  
Северо сверлит её взглядом, а потом, сдавшись, приоткрывает дверь пошире.  
– Да, эти сопляки ищут твоего брата, – кивает он. – Но у нас его нет. Именно это Арайя сказала твоим приятелям и их группе поддержки во главе с альфой.  
– Они все были здесь? – Кора не выдерживает, хотя поклялась себе, что не станет перебивать.  
– Альфа, кицунэ, койот, банши и этот болтливый идиот, – перечисляет Северо. – Может, это и не вся стая, но мне плевать сколько их. Пока они никого не убили, по крайней мере.  
Кицунэ и койот вызывают у Коры массу вопросов, но она оставляет их при себе. Сейчас гораздо важнее узнать, где стая, поэтому она умоляюще смотрит на Северо:  
– Ты ведь знаешь, куда они направляются?  
– Арайя дала им проводника к ацтекскому храму, она думает, что твой брат там, – Калаверас пристально смотрит на неё, а потом добавляет: – И, Хейл, я сказал тебе это не для того, чтобы ты помчалась следом. Имей в виду, не явишься завтра на работу – будешь уволена. Ты меня поняла?  
– Мне просто нужно с ними связаться, – кивает Кора и, поблагодарив, отпускает дверь, которая тут же захлопывается. У неё есть целый день, чтобы найти Стилински и вытрясти из него всю информацию, что есть у стаи, так что она вполне успевает вернуться в «Серебряный череп» к своей смене.

Однако, искать Стайлза не приходится – он сам поджидает её на подземной парковке, привалившись к боку камаро. У Коры аж в глазах темнеет от беспечности его позы, потому что, ну в самом деле, какого хрена? Она, наступив на горло собственной гордости, пошла к Северо выяснять, живы ли члены стаи, а Стилински, у которого был её номер, даже не подумал сбросить ей хотя бы сообщение, что с ними всё в порядке.  
– Наконец-то, а я уж собрался тебе звонить, – Стайлз отрывается от машины и улыбается. – Решил, что всё-таки ошибся и это – не твоя тачка.  
Кора вместо ответа вновь хватает его за ворот футболки и больно прикладывает спиной о кузов, только потом сообразив, что могла переборщить и оставить вмятину или сломать Стайлзу позвоночник.  
– Кора Хейл – мастер тёплого приёма восьмидесятого левела, – стонет Стайлз, стекая на асфальт. – А я уж было подумал, что уеду из Тихуаны живым.  
– Где тебя полночи черти носили? Я думала Калаверас вас на куски порезали! – рычит Кора, вздёргивая его на ноги. Она всерьёз подумывает врезать ему, но в конце концов отказывается от этой мысли, потому что, во-первых, Стайлз всё-таки хрупкий человек, а она оборотень, а во-вторых, Коре нужна информация.  
– Что с Дереком? – спрашивает она, отпуская Стайлза.  
– Пока точно неизвестно, – тот пыхтит, потирает спину и снова приваливается к камаро. – Пули действительно принадлежат Калаверас, но Дерека они не трогали. Их оружием воспользовался кое-кто другой. Тебе что-нибудь говорит имя Кейт Арджент?  
– Быть не может, – практически одними губами шепчет Кора. – Эта сука сдохла. Питер вырвал ей горло.  
– Очевидно, Питер плохо старался, потому что ни хрена подобного, – Стайлз качает головой. – Кейт жива, и ей зачем-то нужен Дерек. Мы едем за ними сразу после полудня, старуха дала нам проводника.  
– Я еду с вами, – решительно говорит Кора, отключая сигнализацию и направляясь к водительской двери.  
– Нет, не едешь, – Стайлз забирается на пассажирское сидение и добавляет: – Дерек меня убьёт, если ты будешь там. Кора, мы справимся. Мы его вытащим, обещаю тебе.  
– Тогда пошёл вон из моей машины, – Кора разворачивается к нему и приподнимает бровь. – Чего расселся?  
– Надеялся, что ты подвезёшь меня до мотеля, – обезоруживающе улыбается ей Стайлз. – Скотт с девчонками уехали на джипе.  
На пару минут в салоне наступает тишина, и Кора отчётливо слышит, как гулко и лихорадочно стучит его сердце. И как бы Коре ни хотелось вышвырнуть Стайлза из камаро, хотя бы назло, чтобы немного понизить градус самоуверенности своего собеседника, она сдаётся и заводит двигатель:  
– В каком вы остановились?  
– Я пока ни в каком, – Стайлз с облегчением выдыхает и пристёгивается. – Но Лидия написала, что они взяли номер в «Весёлом сомбреро». Говорит, что с их сервиса и впрямь обхохотаться можно.  
– Нашли где, – фыркает Кора. – Выбрали самый распоследний клоповник в этом городишке.  
– Ну, мы как-то не планировали задерживаться в Тихуане на ночь, – Стайлз хмыкает и расслабленно устраивается на сидении. – Думали, быстро купим Дерека за полсотни кусков и свалим.  
– Всё оказалось не так просто? – подкалывает его Кора, лихо выруливая с подземной парковки на узкую улочку.  
– Как видишь, – Стайлз пожимает плечами, а потом преувеличенно весело продолжает: – В итоге у нас нет ни Дерека, ни денег, чтобы снять комнату в нормальном отеле. А после ночи в затхлом подвале Калаверас и дым-машины с волчьим аконитом хочется хотя бы ополоснуться. Про здоровый сон я даже не заикаюсь – это мечта. Лидия, кстати, была вне себя от ярости, обнаружив, что горячая вода в номере не предусмотрена.  
Кора старательно не обращает внимания на то, с каким трепетом Стайлз говорит о Лидии, добавлять к волнению за Дерека ещё и эти переживания – совсем ни к чему. Она искоса смотрит на Стайлза и замечает, как тот ласково проводит кончиками пальцев по кожаному сидению и чуть улыбается. От него пахнет кучей эмоций сразу: чуть-чуть – ностальгией, достаточно сильно – тревогой, немного – раздражением; но все эти запахи перебивает другой – резкий, удушливый и неприятный. Очень знакомый запах.  
– Ты что, болен? – не сумев удержать язык за зубами, с интересом спрашивает Кора. Ей и правда не всё равно.  
– Что? – вскидывается Стайлз, вынырнув наконец из своих мыслей. – С чего ты взяла?  
– С того, что ты ведёшь себя как суицидник, которому нечего терять? – она пытается свести свой вопрос к шутке, неожиданно вспомнив, что решила не добавлять к своему волнению за Дерека ещё и мысли о Стайлзе, но, кажется, уже поздно. Молчание затягивается, и Кора со вздохом поясняет. – От тебя так пахнет…  
– Как от умирающей псины? – невесело усмехается Стайлз, но Кора не обманывается этой попыткой пошутить в ответ.  
– Нет, усталостью и болезнью, – просто говорит она и сворачивает к стоянке «Весёлого сомбреро», следуя указателю у дороги.  
– Последние месяцы были… нелёгкими, – после очередной паузы наконец осторожно говорит Стайлз. – Слишком много дерьма случилось.  
– Расскажешь? – предлагает ему Кора, уже окончательно наплевав на все обещания, которые сама себе дала. Стайлз выглядит настолько разбитым, что того и гляди развалится на куски. Коре бы этого не хотелось, несмотря на все её сопливые девчачьи обиды из-за Лидии.  
– Когда вернусь в Бикон-Хиллз, хорошо? – в голосе Стайлза явственно слышна просьба «не-трогай-меня-иначе-я-рвану-как-граната». Он отстёгивает ремень безопасности и разворачивается к Коре. – Я обязательно свяжусь с тобой по поводу Дерека, заодно и поплачу в жилетку.  
Его самоирония даже в самых безнадёжных ситуациях вызывает невольное уважение и даёт повод задуматься, что чувство юмора – это одна из суперспособностей Гуглмэна стаи. Однако, свои мысли Кора держит при себе, она не готова признать, что кое-что в Стайлзе её восхищает, вместо этого она с напускным отвращением кривится и ворчит:  
– Ненавижу сырость!  
– Вот поэтому я и буду рыдать по телефону, – ухмыляется Стайлз и берётся за дверную ручку. – Так есть шанс, что тебя не затопит моими горькими слезами!  
Кора качает головой, а потом констатирует:  
– Какой же ты всё-таки придурок, Стилински, – и эти слова во вселенной Коры Хейл значат гораздо больше, чем тысяча признаний в любви. Хорошо, что Стайлз не в курсе.  
– Это я уже слышал, – криво усмехается Стайлз в ответ, с кряхтением выбирается из камаро. – Придумай что-нибудь новое.  
Он машет рукой на прощание, захлопывает дверь и торопливо идёт к номеру, возле крыльца которого припаркован голубой джип. Кора задумчиво смотрит Стайлзу вслед, а потом не выдерживает и опускает с пассажирской стороны стекло.  
– Стайлз, – окликает она его и, когда тот оборачивается, просит: – Береги себя, ладно?  
Стайлз молча салютует в ответ и идёт дальше, а Кора провожает взглядом его спину до тех пор, пока он не заходит в номер мотеля.

**Часть 6. То, чего не напишут в газетах**

Стайлз задумчиво вертит телефон в руках, не решаясь набрать номер Коры. Ему почему-то кажется, что телефонного разговора будет отчаянно мало, чтобы та поняла, в каком дерьме они тут завязли по самые уши. Нужно было задержаться в камаро на полчаса, думает Стайлз. Нужно было рассказать Коре всё, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как меняется её лицо. В конце концов, возможно, после этого она бы навсегда выбросила из головы даже мысли о том, чтобы вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз. Забыла бы, что этот проклятый город вообще нанесён на карты Соединённых Штатов. Но Стайлз не смог.  
То, что не было времени и нужно было спешить за Дереком, – всего лишь отговорка, трусливая попытка оттянуть разговор, в котором придётся вывернуть себя наизнанку и снова пережить каждый из тех дней, которые он хочет навсегда забыть. Стайлз испугался, что не выдержит и со звоном разлетится на куски, распарывая кожаные сидения, а теперь жалеет об этом, потому что Кора, кажется, единственный человек из тех, кого он знает, кто по-настоящему хочет слушать о том, что случилось в Бикон-Хиллз. Остальные предпочитают делать вид, что всё это было дурным сном.  
Стайлз смотрит на номер, он почти готов коснуться кнопки вызова, как его осеняет – в принципе, если повезёт, он может увидеть Кору. Если повезёт, у Коры есть скайп.  
Он лихорадочно открывает крышку ноутбука и находит её профиль на Фейсбук. Строчка с логином скайпа действительно не пустует, и Стайлз победно вскидывает кулак к потолку. Он отправляет свои контактные данные пользователю MaleHale и напряжённо ждёт, пока Кора их примет, надеясь, что та сейчас онлайн.  
Когда значок скайпа напротив ника MaleHale загорается зелёным, Стайлз быстро, чтобы не передумать, кликает по кнопке вызова, и Кора принимает звонок.  
– Скайп, Стайлз? Серьёзно? – в её взгляде явно читается удивление. И ещё лёгкая насмешка, но это гораздо лучше неприкрытого раздражения.  
– Я хотел сначала позвонить, – поясняет он. – Но потом понял, что соскучился по старой доброй Коре Хейл, её сурово сведённым бровям и мрачным взглядам исподлобья.  
Сарказм всегда был защитным механизмом Стайлза, так что ничего удивительного, что и сейчас он пытается неловко шутить, чтобы скрыть своё смущение.  
– И когда ты это понял? – Кора саркастично приподнимает левую бровь. В ней не чувствуется напряжения, по крайней мере такого, в котором она постоянно была в Бикон-Хиллз или вчера в Мексике. Спокойная жизнь идёт оборотням на пользу, как больным – постельный режим.  
– Когда увидел тебя в Тихуане? – задумчиво предполагает Стайлз, а потом честно отвечает. – Не знаю. Просто захотелось увидеть тебя в более спокойной обстановке, а не умирающей от рябины или пытающейся меня придушить.  
– Не думаю, что обстановка настолько уж спокойная, – Кора качает головой. – Вы нашли Дерека?  
Стайлз кивает, но ничего конкретного говорить не спешит. Он не знает, как правильно подступиться к этому разговору, и уже практически жалеет о том, что Кора может его видеть.  
– Ну и как он? – торопит Стайлза Кора. В голосе нетерпение пополам с облегчением, но она улыбается, чёрт возьми, так что Стайлз отбрасывает сомнения.  
– Жив, но, как метко подметил мой отец, он словно в фонтане вечной молодости искупался, – говорит он, поудобнее откидываясь в кресле. – Дереку снова шестнадцать, а мы со Скоттом получили по шее за то, что пересекли границу Штатов дважды за уик-энд.  
– Скотт тоже получил по шее? – с интересом уточняет Кора, и будь та рядом, он бы обязательно попытался её стукнуть за слишком ехидный вид.  
– То есть часть про впавшего в детство Дерека ты не считаешь интересной? – Стайлз устало трёт глаза рукой, но Кора молчит и выжидающе на него смотрит, так что ему приходится сдаться. – О’кей, да. Скотт тоже получил по шее. Думаешь, статус альфы спасает от фирменных подзатыльников Cтилински?  
Кора лишь смеётся в ответ. Похоже, её действительно веселит мысль, что кто-то мог накостылять Скотту, несмотря на красные глаза и сурово скошенную челюсть. Впрочем, не то чтобы ему самому это не нравилось, просто ситуация для смеха не слишком располагает. Да и по шее Скотт получал не в гордом одиночестве.  
– Теперь я могу рассказать про резко помолодевшего Дерека? – выждав пару минут, интересуется Стайлз. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы голос звучал раздражённо, но почему-то не выходит.  
-Что именно? То, что он был редкостным засранцем в свои шестнадцать, я и без тебя знаю, – Кора насмешливо поджимает губы. – Дер-Дер был крайне мерзким заносчивым ублюдком и считал себя умнее всех. Спорить готова, он уже опустошил твой холодильник и теперь рубится в приставку.  
Царапнувшее ухо такое непривычное «Дер-Дер» – словно призрак из прошлого – Стайлз демонстративно пропускает мимо ушей. Но вот игнорировать нерадужные перспективы насчёт гипотетического поведения юного Дерека не получается.  
– С чего такие выводы? – с живым интересом уточняет он.  
– Боже, Стайлз, у нас с Дереком всего шесть лет разницы, а в десять я уже вполне понимала, что мой братец – мудак каких ещё поискать, – Кора фыркает, откидывает волосы за спину и подмигивает. – Ну так что, я права?  
– Нет, вообще-то. Пока Дерек ведёт себя прилично, – качает головой Стайлз, а потом нервно поясняет: – Главным образом потому, что всё ещё не очнулся. Сейчас он у Дитона в клинике, но благодаря тебе я хотя бы теперь знаю, чего от него ожидать. Очухается – пускай живёт у Скотта; Мелиссе не привыкать к гормонально нестабильным оборотням...  
Стайлз заговаривает ей зубы; несёт какую-то чушь только затем, чтобы не пришлось объяснять Коре, почему её брат больше похож на труп. Он не знает, что ей на это сказать.  
– Как не пришёл в себя? – перебивает его Кора, не поддаваясь на уловки. Её всегда было тяжело сбить с толку.  
Стайлз устало ерошит волосы на затылке и придвигается вместе с креслом ближе к ноутбуку.  
– Я не знаю, что случилось с Дереком, – он вздыхает. – Он потерял сознание в машине по пути из Мексики и с тех пор не приходил в себя. Мы думаем, Кейт его чем-то отравила, потому что Дерек находится в каком-то подобии комы. Он очень слаб, но Дитон говорит, что это, скорее всего, временно.  
– Пованивает очередной заварушкой? – мрачно уточняет Кора, закусив губу.  
– Я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы ты оказалась неправа, но, кажется, моим мечтам не суждено сбыться, – снова вздыхает Стайлз, а потом, закатив глаза, добавляет: – Мне иногда кажется, что эта хрень в моей жизни никогда не кончится.  
– Ты же позвонишь, когда с Дереком всё будет в порядке? – несвойственно мягко для себя просит Кора. – Или хотя бы когда он придёт в себя.  
– Конечно, – Стайлз кивает. – Я же сказал, что буду держать тебя в курсе.  
Кора ненадолго замолкает, а потом неожиданно хитро улыбается.  
– И не забудь выложить фотку мелкого Дер-Дера в Инстаграм, – заявляет она. – После пожара ничего не осталось, а компромат на братца никогда не помешает.  
Стайлз внимательно смотрит на Кору, а потом от души смеётся, представив себе лицо Дерека, если тот когда-нибудь увидит своё резко помолодевшее лицо в его Инстаграме. Впрочем, оно того стоит.  
– Ну, и раз ты пообещал держать меня в курсе, расскажи уже наконец, что у вас там творится, – вдруг спрашивает Кора, а потом уже тише добавляет: – Что у тебя творится, Стайлз. Ты похож на живой труп.  
– Эй, я вообще-то имел в виду только Дерека, – предпринимает попытку уйти от разговора Стайлз, но уже по глазам Коры видит – ни черта не получится.  
– Ты вчера сказал, что расскажешь, когда вернёшься в Бикон-Хиллз, и пообещал утопить меня в слезах, – безжалостно припечатывает она. – Давай, я слушаю.  
– А тебе не пора на работу? – без особой надежды интересуется Стайлз.  
– У меня ещё целых два часа до смены, – снова смягчается Кора. – И голодное любопытство. В газете писали про Эллисон, но я не думаю, что там есть хотя бы крупицы правды...  
– Вообще-то есть, – Стайлз сдаётся. – Эллисон действительно убили в Оук-Крик. Правда, не ножом, а двуручным японским мечом.  
– Японским? Вы что, с якудза связались? – не выдерживает Кора, хотя она поклялась молчать.  
– В каком-то роде – да, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Древней японской мафией, чёрт возьми. Если, конечно, дух тёмной лисы можно так назвать. Ты действительно хочешь знать то, чего не напишут в газетах?  
Кора кивает. Когда-то, пару месяцев назад – а кажется, будто в прошлой жизни – она говорила Стайлзу, что любит страшилки. Скорее всего, Кора считает, что будни Бикон-Хиллз вряд ли напугают её больше романов Кинга.  
Через полчаса она уже явно так не думает; она смотрит на Стайлза широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом наконец спрашивает:  
– То есть всё это время – это был ты? Ты был ногицунэ?  
– Скорее, это он был мной, – убито говорит Стайлз, а потом выдыхает: – А я, когда изредка приходил в себя, подозревал Эллисон. И знаешь, что самое ужасное, Кора? Я не успел попросить у неё за это прощения, потому что убил её!  
– Ты не виноват, – успокаивающе тянет Кора. В глазах её так много боли, что кажется, словно это вовсе не жёсткая и мрачная Кора Хейл, которую он знает. – Стайлз, это был не ты.  
– Скотт с Лидией тоже так говорят, – Стайлз кивает почти равнодушно, а потом его будто прорывает: – Я не понимаю, как я мог так завязнуть в этом дерьме. Мне нужно было вычеркнуть Скотта Маккола из списка своих лучших друзей ещё в тот самый день, когда его покусал твой психованный коматозный родственник, и, возможно, жизнь сложилась бы иначе. Куда счастливее и безопаснее.  
– Возможно, но тогда бы у тебя у тебя не было таких друзей, как Эллисон, Лидия, Дерек и я – что бы ты там ни думал, я тоже твой друг, – резко обрывает его Кора и, не давая и слова вставить, продолжает: – Ты столько раз спасал наши жизни, ты практически вытащил меня с того света – вот настоящий Стайлз Стилински. А то, что с тобой сделала эта тварь, нужно попытаться выбросить из головы. Нужно просто жить дальше.  
Кора тяжело дышит и смотрит в упор. Стайлзу кажется, что если бы она сейчас была здесь в одной комнате с ним, она либо врезала бы ему по морде, либо обняла бы до хруста костей. Видеть Кору такой открытой и эмоциональной непривычно, но здорово.  
– Я знаю, знаю, – наконец кивает он, когда пауза затягивается до неприличия. – Я понимаю, что был одержим и не контролировал себя, но Кора... Меня убивает всё это. Я не знаю как выпутаться из этой бездонной ямы. Как забыть, что собственными руками убил около полусотни человек. И, что самое ужасное, я не знаю, как расстаться с Малией и остаться в живых. И дело даже не в том, что я её боюсь – хотя, конечно, не без этого, – но я чувствую за неё ответственность. Малия слишком привязана ко мне, я не хочу её ранить...  
– Малия? – перебивает его Кора, словно отмирая. – Постой-ка, кто такая Малия?  
– Моя вроде как девушка, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Она веркойот и наверняка очень разозлится, если я приду и скажу, что, в общем и целом, не люблю её и никогда не любил...  
– Твоя кто? – Кора ошарашено смотрит на него, как будто пытаясь понять, не ослышалась ли.  
– О, только давай обойдёмся без шуток про вечного девственника, – Стайлз вскидывает руки в защитном жесте. – Я слишком стар для этого дерьма!  
Кора в ответ хмыкает, а потом осторожно говорит:  
– Я вообще-то не имела в виду ничего такого, просто… – она мнётся, но всё же заканчивает фразу: – Просто я думала, что ты встречаешься с Лидией.  
Её слова и неуверенный вид веселят Стайлза, он закусывает губу, а затем, не удержавшись, от души хохочет.  
– Боже, я и Лидия, – так и не отсмеявшись, бормочет он. – Кора, ты такая мечтательница! Боюсь показаться грубым, но, может, ты и в Санту до сих пор веришь?  
Кора молчит, но смотрит с неодобрением. Она явно ждёт объяснений, а Стайлз тем временем продолжает болтать:  
– Впрочем, ты знаешь, Малия тоже решила, что у нас с Лидией тайный роман. И что-то мне подсказывает, что я знаю, откуда дует этот ветер абсурдных предположений. Мой Инстаграм, я прав?  
– Разумеется, – Кора кивает и опирается на стол локтями. – Как ещё прикажешь расценивать ваш с ней романтический вечер в домике у озера? Согласись, камин и гнездо из подушек наводят на определённые мысли…  
– В тот день были похороны Эллисон, – перебивает её Стайлз резко, потом чуть мягче продолжает: – Мы с Лидией оба надрались до свинского состояния, а потом она несколько часов рыдала, уткнувшись в мою футболку.  
– То есть вы действительно друзья? – со странным выражением лица уточняет Кора. Она явно заинтересована этим фактом больше, чем хочет показать, но Стайлз никак не может взять в толк почему.  
– Лучшие друзья, – не без гордости соглашается он, а потом с горечью поясняет: – В последние несколько месяцев мы довольно много времени проводили вместе, да и вообще… После того, что случилось на прошлой неделе, мне кажется, она теперь мой единственный близкий друг. Со Скоттом мы практически не общаемся.  
– Мне жаль, – тихо говорит ему Кора.  
– Мне тоже, – Стайлз криво ухмыляется, пытаясь скрыть отчаяние. – Но как бы Скотт ни старался, он не сможет простить мне смерть Эллисон. Знаешь, что она ему сказала, умирая у него на руках? – он на секунду задерживает дыхание, а потом, не дождавшись ни звука, всё равно говорит: – Эллисон сказала, что любит его. У них всё могло бы быть, просто не срослось.  
По лицу Коры видно – она не знает, что сказать. Стайлзу кажется, что только теперь она осознала, что раздражавшей её когда-то охотницы больше нет. Она молчит, равно как и сам Стайлз, а затем бросает осторожный взгляд на наручные часы.  
– Тебе пора, да? – его вопрос вовсе не вопрос. Стайлз уже знает, что ей действительно пора на работу, таймер в окне скайпа утверждает, что они разговаривают почти полтора часа.  
– Да, – Кора кивает, а потом быстро добавляет: – Только не подумай, что я сбегаю. Я перезвоню тебе на днях?  
– Я буду рад, – искренне отвечает ей Стайлз, но почему-то ему кажется, что Кора не позвонит. Они неловко прощаются, и Кора завершает вызов.  
Стайлз бездумно смотрит в монитор, а потом откидывается в кресле и неожиданно понимает, что каши в его голове после разговора с Корой поубавилось. Не то чтобы она такой уж первоклассный психолог, просто Кора Хейл умеет слушать. Она беспристрастна, но в то же время знает всех участников событий; и, что самое главное, она не сверлит его мрачным, полным щенячьей тоски взглядом и не рыдает. Одному богу известно какое место занимают в жизни Стайлза Скотт и Лидия, но сейчас ему трудно с ними обоими, а с Корой почему-то очень легко.  
Стайлз захлопывает крышку ноутбука, потом, поразмыслив, выключает телефон и ложится в постель. Он уверен, что не уснёт, потому что Стайлз на ногах уже двое суток, но сна нет ни в одном глазу; просто уставшее тело требует, чтобы его разместили на горизонтальной плоскости и дали хоть немного отдохнуть. Стайлз смотрит на причудливые тени, сменяющие одна другую на потолке, и надеется, что за всего одну чёртову ночь, на которую он вырубил мобильный, ни с кем ничего не случится, а потом неожиданно для самого себя засыпает.  
Впервые за последние несколько месяцев Стайлз спокойно спит, и ему ничего не снится.

**Часть 7. Иногда проще раздеться, чем обнажить душу**

Кора уверена, что Стайлз не ждёт её звонка: когда она прощались, взгляд у него был как у побитой собаки, как у Хатико, обречённого вечно ждать того, кто погладит и потреплет по ушам. Но она всё-таки перезванивает, Кора всегда держит своё слово, поэтому через два дня она, заметив, что пользователь Just_Stiles в сети, кликает мышкой по кнопке вызова.  
– Погоди секундочку, – выпаливает Стайлз, как только устанавливается видеосвязь, а потом торопливо бормочет, прижимая к уху трубку мобильного: – Скотт, ты должен его найти, и мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь. Чёрт возьми, он твой бета, а не мой!  
Скотт, по всей видимости, говорит очередную, по мнению Стайлза, глупость, потому что тот кривится, а затем, закатив глаза, резко его обрывает:  
– Используй свой нос, в конце концов. И нет, я не пойду с тобой, я сейчас занят. Просто держи меня в курсе, хорошо?  
Когда он все-таки кладёт трубку, Кора практически изнывает от любопытства.  
– Кого вы потеряли? – интересуется она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно более равнодушно. Коре не по себе от мысли, что происходящее в Бикон-Хиллз настолько сильно её волнует.  
– Лиама, – Стайлз вздыхает. – Впрочем, это долгая история. Я лучше сразу о главном – твой брат снова постарел, хвала волчьему богу, но я успел его сфотографировать!  
– Кто такой Лиам? – с недоумением, словно бы не услышав новости про Дерека, спрашивает Кора, припоминая их прошлый разговор. Этого имени она ещё не слышала. И пока Стайлз устраивается в кресле напротив ноутбука, быстро открывает его Инстаграм, чтобы поглазеть на брата десятилетней давности, прежде чем Стайлз примется терпеливо вещать, кто же такой этот самый Лиам. Перекошенная физиономия притиснутого к Стайлзу молодого Дерека, а также подпись под фото и комментарии заставляют Кору невольно улыбнуться:

 **$tiles$** С кузеном Мигелем  
 **ukiMrra** @$tile$, у тебя классный кузен xD  
$tiles$ он гнусная и вредная задница! поверь, нам всем повезло, что Мигель пробыл в БХ совсем недолго  
 **iZec** @$tile$, кажется, я что-то пропустил  
 **$tiles$** @iZec, не то слово, чувак. В БХ приехал бродячий цирк-шапито с фонтаном вечной молодости, занимательной криптографией и дрессированным леопардом  
 **iZec** @$tile$, О_о  
 **$tiles$** @iZec, а гвоздь программы – иллюзионист, вскрывающий сейфы  
 **banshee** @$tile$, ты забыл про фокусника с топором  
 **iZec** @$tile$, @banshee, я смотрю, вы развлекаетесь на полную катушку  
 **$tiles$** @iZec, не то слово! на выходных были в Мексике :Р  
 **iZec** @$tile$, ненавижу вас xD

– Что тебя так развеселило? – интересуется Стайлз, когда пауза в разговоре затягивается.  
– Твой Инстаграм. Я зашла посмотреть фотку Дерека, не удержалась и прочитала комментарии, – Кора ухмыляется, а потом приподнимает бровь. – Цирк, Стайлз, серьёзно? Когда вы находите время?  
– Вообще-то это шифровка, – Стайлз в ответ обиженно сопит. – Всё, что там написано, – правда, но, кажется, Айзек, как и ты, не просёк фишку.  
– Ты меня обижаешь, ещё на моменте с фонтаном молодости стало понятно, что я была права насчёт очередной заварушки, – вздыхает Кора. – Всё правда так серьёзно?  
– Всё ещё серьёзнее, – Стайлз качает головой. – Это действительно долгая история.  
– У меня сегодня выходной, – пожимает плечами Кора, а потом с нажимом добавляет: – И я хочу знать, что у вас там на хрен происходит.  
Она внимательно смотрит на Стайлза, который, похоже, собирается от разговора увильнуть, и твёрдо решает, что ничего у него не получится. Коре до чёртиков надоело жить в информационном вакууме, как будто мало ей было того, что Дерек от неё избавился, отправив обратно в Мексику. Дерек, который не посчитал необходимым сообщить ей о том, что у него проблемы.  
– Ты напрашиваешься, Кора Хейл, – смеётся Стайлз, а потом интересуется: – Тебе краткую версию или режиссёрскую?  
– Режиссёрскую, – хмыкает Кора. – С комментариями съёмочной группы.  
– Боже, почему ты скрывала от меня своё чувство юмора? – Стайлз возмущённо подпрыгивает в кресле, а потом отмахивается от открывшей было рот Коры. – Не отвечай, это был риторический вопрос. Итак, должен сразу тебя предупредить – Хьюстон, у нас пиздец, а началось всё с того, что Питер когда-то очень некачественно вырвал Кейт горло. Между нами, ему неплохо было бы пройти курсы повышения квалификации серийных убийц-психопатов...  
Кора слушает его внимательно, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали, потому что никто больше не расскажет ей о том, что происходит в Бикон-Хиллз. Стайлз не только единственный источник информации, но и единственный человек, который понимает её желание быть в курсе. Остальным нет до неё дела, они вычеркнули Кору из жизни ещё в тот день, когда она вернулась обратно в Мексику.  
Минут через двадцать, когда Стайлз заканчивает свой торопливый рассказ про то, где и в каком состоянии они нашли Дерека; про Кейт, обезумевшую от превращения в леопарда, и про берсерков, которых она невесть где откопала, сколотив из них этакий бойбэнд с голыми торсами, Коре уже совсем не до шуток. Ещё через полчаса, узнав о том, что популяция фриков в Бикон-Хиллз пополнилась семейством вендиго и безротым психопатом с топором, она нервно стучит пальцами по столу. А когда Стайлз, помрачнев, рассказывает о странной тарабарщине в макбуке Лидии, укушенном Скоттом первокурснике Лиаме и свистнутых у Питера ста семнадцати миллионах, Кора просто напросто не выдерживает и нервно хохочет.  
– Я знал, что тебе понравится, – хмыкает Стайлз, пока она пытается успокоиться. – Мы тоже славно повеселились, когда твой дядя в истерике рвал на себе волосы. Но Кора, я думаю, что ничем хорошим эта кража денег не обернётся, вряд ли это сделал кто-то, кто не имеет отношения к сверхъестественному.  
– Разумеется, – Кора кивает и проводит ладонью по лицу. – Хочу сказать, что вы по уши в дерьме. Уверен, что не нужна моя помощь?  
– Абсолютно уверен. У нас тут есть маленькая супергеройская кучка с опытом разгребания разного рода дерьма, – вздыхает Стайлз. Он морщится, а потом быстро добавляет: – Не пойми меня неправильно, я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но я не желаю волноваться ещё и за тебя. В Тихуане тебе сейчас безопаснее.  
– Эй, я могу за себя постоять! – Кора возмущённо вскидывается. – Я оборотень, ты не забыл? Когти, зубы, регенерация?..  
Она смотрит на Стайлза, сдвинув брови, и надеется, что в её взгляде достаточно праведного гнева.  
– Я знаю, но, чёрт возьми, Кора, у Дерека всё это тоже есть, что не помешало Кейт ворваться в лофт и утащить его чёрт знает куда, прямо как арабскому шейху очередную жену в гарем, – Стайлз стойко выдерживает её взгляд. – Да что там, ты сама чуть не умерла, нажравшись где-то омелы! Скажешь, не было такого?  
Кора молчит. Ей нечего на это ответить – Стайлз прав, она действительно чуть не умерла, и если бы Дерек не отдал ей свою силу альфы, её бы уже не было в живых.  
– Я не хочу тебя обидеть, – тихо продолжает Стайлз, когда Кора закусывает губу. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты жила своей, нормальной жизнью. Это, пожалуй, единственное, в чём я согласен с Дереком. Понимаешь, тебя ничего не держит в Бикон-Хиллз, а мы привязаны к этому городу, поэтому и варимся бесконечно в очередном дерьме. У нас здесь семьи, школа; мы не можем всё бросить, но ты… Ты можешь, Кора. Не порти себе жизнь.  
Коре отчаянно хочется закричать, что её тоже кое-что держит в Бикон-Хиллз, и это совсем не остатки семьи. Ни Питер, ни Дерек особо её не волнуют: они бросили её. Они, чёрт возьми, даже не имели понятия, что она выжила после пожара. Её держит нечто большее, то, что у оборотней принято называть связью. Не парой, как у настоящих волков в лесу и в книжках о сопливой клыкастой романтике, а связью. Её держит в Бикон-Хиллз Стайлз, но ему об этом знать не обязательно, поэтому Кора ещё сильнее прикусывает губу – до крови – и через силу с горечью улыбается. Она думала, что сумела с собой справиться, перегрызть этот невидимый поводок, заставляющий её преданно заглядывать Стайлзу в глаза и смеяться над его дурацкими шутками, но нет. Эта связь по-прежнему с Корой, туго затягивается вокруг шеи и тянет обратно в Бикон-Хиллз. Но Стайлзу не нужна эта связь, он даже не знает о существовании невидимого поводка; у него и так всё неплохо, если не считать вечных сверхъестественных проблем, а она как-нибудь справится, даже несмотря на то, что Дитон, к которому она заходила перед отъездом, так не считает.  
– Эй, ты чего? – изумлённо спрашивает Стайлз, придвигаясь к монитору. – Кора, ты что, плачешь?  
Кора хочет сказать, что он сдурел, но понимает, что да – плачет. Боже, она и вспомнить уже не может, когда в последний раз плакала. Скорее всего, в ночь после пожара.  
– Соринка, – отмахивается она, вытирая глаза. – Просто в глаз попала соринка.  
Самое нелепое оправдание в мире, думает Кора. Стайлз, наверное, теперь считает её истеричкой, которую в два счёта можно довести до слёз. Стыд-то какой.  
Но Стайлз, похоже, не считает. Он обеспокоенно вглядывается в её лицо, а потом тихо спрашивает:  
– Кора, в чём дело? – видно, что он действительно волнуется, даже рот приоткрыл. И да, прав был Тони, рот у него и вправду обалденный. – Ты же знаешь, что можешь со мной поделиться… Я тебя расстроил?  
Какой же ты хороший, Стайлз Стилински, думает Кора. Даже находясь сейчас в Бикон-Хиллз, где практически каждый день кто-то погибает, он беспокоится вовсе не о своих проблемах и том, что следующим может стать он сам, а о том, что Кора плачет.  
– Да я скорее свои сиськи тебе покажу, чем буду ныть, – заявляет она, мысленно дав себе затрещину и приказав не реветь. Закушенная губа, кажется, кровит, но Кора не обращает на неё никакого внимания. Стайлзу не нужны ещё и эти проблемы, у него хватает своих, поэтому Кора будет хамить и грубо отшучиваться. Вытрет сопли и перестанет жалеть себя.  
– Валяй! – невозмутимо предлагает Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди. Он откидывается на спинку стула и выжидающе смотрит на Кору.  
– Ты о чём? – Кора сбита с толку, в попытках успокоиться она совсем потеряла нить разговора, поэтому теперь с недоумением приподнимает брови, глядя на то, как Стайлз ехидно ухмыляется. Будто поймал её на горячем.  
Впрочем, так и оказывается – нервничая, Кора не умеет вовремя заткнуться, не чувствует момента, когда просто жизненно необходимо прикусить себе язык.  
– Показывай сиськи, раз не собираешься ныть! – едва сдерживая торжество в голосе, поясняет Стайлз. – И заметь, ты сама это предложила, никто тебя за язык не тянул.  
– Да пошёл ты! – Кора рассержено фыркает, но потом смягчается, потому что Стайлз не отводит взгляда, он будто гипнотизирует её. Смотрит так, будто ему действительно не всё равно, будто Стайлзу на неё не плевать.  
– Что ты делаешь? – прищурившись, уточняет Кора. Он пялится, и это очевидно, но ведь что-то да должны значить эти широко распахнутые карие глаза на экране её ноутбука.  
– Убиваю тебя добротой, – Стайлз пожимает плечами, а потом поясняет: – Доказано, что это высокоэффективная техника достижения своих целей, а сейчас моя цель – вывести тебя на чистую воду, Кора Хейл.  
– Очень смешно, – огрызается Кора, а потом сдаётся и со вздохом говорит: – Просто мне плохо в Тихуане, точно так же, как было плохо в Мехико. Я не знаю, куда себя деть – это не моя жизнь. Я должна была вырасти в Бикон-Хиллз, скорее всего, учиться в твоём классе, быть нормальным подростком, в конце концов. А вместо этого я прячусь у чёрта на рогах, работаю барменом в занюханом притоне и никого не подпускаю к себе ближе, чем на несколько метров. У меня нет дома, Стайлз, нет семьи и друзей. Я одна.  
– Ты не права, – решительно перебивает её Стайлз. – Слушай, я понять не могу, пессимизм у Хейлов – это что-то вроде генетического заболевания?  
Кора молчит и непонимающе смотрит на него, а Стайлз тем временем продолжает:  
– Найди позитивные стороны! Тебя не пытаются каждый божий день начинить аконитом или сжечь, никто не читает тебе нотаций. И к тому же не ври хотя бы самой себе – у тебя есть друзья.  
– Кто, например? – Кора скептически приподнимает бровь.  
– Хотя бы я, ты сама мне это сказала, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Согласен, я не самый лучший вариант, но…  
– Ты правда считаешь, что мы друзья? – робко уточняет Кора, разом растеряв свой скепсис. Она и не думала, что Стайлз запомнит её слова. Ей казалось, что он, расстроенный и взволнованный, пропустит их мимо ушей, но оказалось, Стайлз умеет по-настоящему слушать.  
– Только не говори мне, что ты пошутила. Я буду раздавлен! – он картинно прикладывает руку к груди, а потом уже серьёзнее продолжает: – Согласен, мы не слишком много общались, когда ты была в Бикон-Хиллз, и, возможно, я не имею права набиваться к тебе в друзья, но…  
– Имеешь, – быстро возражает ему Кора, а потом задумчиво добавляет: – Знаешь, по-моему, ты вообще единственный человек, который имеет на это право.  
– Это… здорово? – неуверенно хмыкает Стайлз, вертя в пальцах ручку. – Я рад, Кора. Кстати, если бы ты выросла в Бикон-Хиллз и училась со мной в одном классе, я не думаю, что всё сложилось бы так же. Скорее всего, ты считала бы меня редкостным придурком…  
– Я и так считаю тебя придурком, Стилински, – Кора с облегчением смеётся и заправляет чёлку за ухо.  
– Не говори так! Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, – широко улыбается Стайлз, а потом хитро прищуривается. – Если бы я был придурком, я бы сейчас глупо пошутил на тему того, что предпочёл бы лучше увидеть твою грудь, чем слушать нытьё.  
На мгновение Кора аж задыхается от возмущения, потому что, ну в самом-то деле, надо быть полным и непроходимым кретином, чтобы сказать ей такое. Или очень слабоумным и весьма отважным. Но потом она понимает, что никто, кроме Стайлза, в принципе бы не осмелился шутить с ней на такие скользкие темы, и возмущение сходит на нет. Она медленно, как когда-то давно посмотренный фильм, вспоминает эту очаровательную особенность Стайлза – нести абсолютную и беспросветную чушь в любых, даже совсем не подходящих для это ситуациях, и в голове её начинает зреть поистине дьявольский план. В конце концов со Стилински нужно бороться его же оружием, поэтому Кора ухмыляется, берётся пальцами за нижний край майки и рывком стягивает её через голову.  
Стайлз к такому повороту событий оказывается явно не готов. Скорее всего, он даже считает поведение Коры подлым, потому что рот его образует идеальную «О», настолько большую, что Коре кажется, что она видит его гланды. А потом Стайлз неловко взмахивает руками и обрушивается на пол вместе с креслом.  
Похоже, она перегнула палку. То есть всё было бы нормально, если бы на Коре был бюстгальтер, но прямо перед тем, как позвонить Стайлзу, она была в душе, а носить дома нижнее бельё Кора не привыкла. Стоило, конечно, вспомнить об этом до того, как раздеваться перед веб-камерой, словно девочка с сайта для секс-знакомств, но винить себя у Коры не получается – реакция Стайлза стоила того, чтобы чувствовать себя немного неловко.  
– Бога ради, Кора, скажи, что ты уже оделась, – жалобно стонет откуда-то с пола Стайлз. – Твоя грудь, без сомнения, великолепна, но она очень отвлекает меня от твоего лица…  
И тут Кора не выдерживает и от души смеётся. Она натягивает майку обратно и усмехается:  
– Можешь вставать, – а потом делает многозначительную паузу и хитро добавляет: – Весь вставать, Стайлз, а не определёнными частями тела.  
Когда Стайлз вновь появляется на экране её монитора, цвет его лица ещё более насыщенный, чем его же любимая красная толстовка. Он смущённо отводит глаза, устраиваясь перед ноутбуком, а потом, закусив губу, просит:  
– Никогда больше так не делай, – и Кора готова поклясться, что как бы он ни пытался смотреть ей в лицо, взгляд всё равно соскальзывает ниже, гораздо ниже. Как раз туда, где под тонкой тканью майки торчат затвердевшие от резкого перепада температуры соски. Стайлз сглатывает и хмыкает. – Будем считать, что ты отлично меня подъебала.  
Кора со всей серьёзностью, на которую способна, кивает. В том, что обалдевшее лицо Стайлза долго не будет давать ей покоя, она уверена процентов на сто пятьдесят, но в данный конкретный момент она готова сделать вид, смешинка покинула её рот.  
– Ведёшь себя так, будто никогда женской груди не видел, – всё же не удерживается от последней шпильки Кора, а потом милосердно меняет тему, словно бы не услышав, как Стайлз пробурчал «Твоей – нет». – Слушай, мне действительно очень не нравится то, что у вас сейчас происходит, но ты прав – мне не стоит приезжать в Бикон-Хиллз. Однако, я могу попытаться поговорить с Арайей. Я больше чем уверена, что старуха прекрасно знает, для чего Кейт понадобился Дерек.  
– Хорошая идея, – задумчиво кивает Стайлз; лицо его больше не пылает, однако уши по-прежнему предательски розовеют. – Если у тебя хорошие отношения с кланом, то она вполне может тебе помочь. Дерек твой брат, в конце концов.  
– Тогда, может, посоветуешь, что мне спрашивать в первую очередь? – уперевшись локтями в стол, предлагает Кора, после чего ещё с полчаса слушает тысячу и один вариант, как вывести Арайю Калаверас на чистую воду. И что самое смешное, болтовня, которую она всегда считала бесполезной, не действует Коре на нервы, скорее, кажется чем-то привычным и до ужаса уютным. Впрочем, Стайлз уже не в первый раз меняет её взгляды на жизнь, этого следовало ожидать.

**Часть 8. Где тонко, там и рвётся**

Обычно, когда Стайлз нервничает, он стучит пальцами по рулю. Сейчас он буквально по нему барабанит, потому что нервы на пределе. Очень неприятно в очередной раз выслушать от своей девушки обвинения в измене, неприятно вдвойне – когда у тебя действительно рыльце в пушку. И дело вовсе не в Лидии, которую Малия практически ненавидит и свято уверена, что та Стайлза приворожила. Он давно переболел Лидией, как ветрянкой, и теперь с ехидной ухмылкой наблюдает за тем, как помощник отца вовсю обмазывается зелёнкой, возвышенно страдая по ней. Стайлз знает – ветрянкой дважды не болеют.  
Проблема в Коре, и как бы он это ни отрицал – Стайлз до сих пор в неё влюблён, даже после того, как она сбежала из Бикон-Хиллз, не оставив даже записки. Теперь, когда Стайлз знает, что она вовсе не сбегала, знает, что это Дерек позаботился, чтобы Кора исчезла, тщательно культивируемая месяцами обида сходит на нет. И это Стайлза пугает, потому что, чёрт возьми, тогда они оба были в Бикон-Хиллз и оба были свободны, а теперь Кора живёт в Мексике, а у него есть девушка, которую он не любит. Гораздо спокойнее было злиться на Кору Хейл, чем дрочить на её твёрдые соски и изгиб талии.  
Телефон в кармане джинсов вибрирует, отвлекая от мыслей о Коре, и Стайлз прекрасно знает, кому он понадобился. Он практически готов расцеловать абонента, так кстати оборвавшего его эротические рефлексии.  
– Где тебя черти носят? – возмущённо шипит Лидия, когда Стайлз наконец принимает входящий вызов, чудом не уронив трубку под сидение. – Ты должен был приехать ещё час назад!  
– Ты же не поверишь, если я скажу, что попал в пробку? – он хмыкает и включает громкую связь, так и не отыскав взглядом гарнитуру.  
– Да я скорее поверю в гномов, чем в пробку, – Лидия немного успокаивается, а потом укоризненно добавляет: – Ты мог бы позвонить, я волновалась.  
– Я не мог? – предполагает Стайлз, сворачивая на лесную дорогу, тяжело вздыхает и жалуется: – Малия опять устроила мне скандал. Говорит, что не может взять в толк, что я забыл в домике у озера вечером пятницы.  
– Но ты же ей сказал, что мы пытаемся сломать шифр? – судя по звуку, Лидия заваривает чай, чтобы тот был свежим к его приезду. – Не пойми меня неправильно, Стайлз, но я не хочу однажды проснуться от того, что твоя психически нестабильная подружка-оборотень отгрызает мне голову.  
– Сказал, а что толку-то? Знаешь, иногда она так убедительно нас обвиняет, что я начинаю задумываться, а вдруг мы с тобой и впрямь тайно встречаемся? – Стайлз фыркает и паркуется рядом с синей тойотой. Окна кухни приветливо горят жёлтым светом, и он замечает фигуру Лидии, колдующей с заварником. – Прости, это была глупая шутка. Я подъехал, встречай меня.  
Она выходит на крыльцо в майке и шортах, холодный ветер моментально подхватывает и треплет её рыжие волосы. Лидия зябко ёжится, пока Стайлз идёт к дому, переминается с ноги на ногу, а потом, обняв его за шею, быстро затаскивает внутрь.  
– Эй, ты же понимаешь, что сейчас было очень двусмысленно? – хохочет Стайлз, одной рукой быстро растирая замёрзшие плечи Лидии, а второй пытаясь умостить на комоде коробку с пиццей. – Если бы Малия вдруг решила за мной проследить, клянусь господом нашим Посейдоном, нас бы с тобой уже в живых не было…  
Лидия закусывает губу, а потом мягко улыбается, отчего её глаза начинают светиться совершенно неземным светом, и смеётся Стайлзу куда-то в ключицы.  
– Да плевать мне, как всё это выглядит, я просто очень рада, что ты наконец приехал, – она берёт пиццу с комода, берёт Стайлза за руку и направляется в кухню.  
Стайлз не может сопротивляться, он следует за ней словно крыса за гамельнским крысоловом и думает о том, что если бы Лидия была с ним такой хотя бы полгода назад, он бы из кожи вон вылез, чтобы добиться её. Полгода назад в его жизни не было не только Малии, но и Коры.  
– С креветками! – радостно, совершенно по-девчачьи, что ей не свойственно, вскрикивает тем временем Лидия, заглянув в коробку с пиццей. Стайлзу нравится такая Лидия – домашняя, спокойная, очень уютная. – Ты прощён.  
– Ну, скажем так, я знал, как замолить свои грехи, – он улыбается и лезет в шкафчик за тарелками. Интересный факт – ему единственному из стаи Лидия позволяет хозяйничать в домике у озера как у себя дома, поэтому он один знает, где на этой кухне хранятся тарелки, чашки и даже бальзамический уксус, которым Лидия так любит поливать пиццу. Стайлз оборачивается и помахивает тарелками в воздухе. – Мы сегодня на кухне или как всегда?  
– Я уже растопила камин, – пожимает плечами Лидия и неуверенно улыбается. – Ты же не против?  
– Я только за, – он лезет за приборами и уже в дверях кухни интересуется: – Как у тебя, кстати, успехи?  
– Никак, – Лидия вздыхает и идёт следом, захватив поднос с чаем и пиццу. – Серьёзно, это чертовщина какая-то. Я не понимаю, как я умудрилась написать этот шифр, но забыла оставить самой себе подсказку, как его сломать.  
Они устраиваются в своём любимом гнезде из подушек, которое миссис Мартин уже даже не пытается убрать от камина каждый раз, когда оказывается в домике. Огонь, еда и зелёный чай успокаивают. Стайлз с улыбкой смотрит, как Лидия решительно прикрывает крышку макбука и выливает чуть ли не треть бутылки бальзамического уксуса на свой кусок пиццы. Создаётся впечатление, что она решила превратить его в плот, плавающий посреди уксусного моря.  
– Мне кажется, или ты не сильно расстроен из-за ссоры с Малией? – отвлекаясь от своего увлекательного занятия, внезапно лукаво спрашивает Лидия. Она умеет застать врасплох, так что Стайлз отвечает не сразу – ему сначала нужно отдышаться от чая, попавшего не в то горло.  
– Ты могла бы предупредить, что собираешься устроить мне интервенцию! – возмущается он и тянется к салфеткам.  
– Никакой интервенции, мне просто интересно, – Лидия хмыкает, а потом коварно добавляет: – Мы же друзья. Ну же, поговори со мной, Стайлз.  
– Я… Да, о’кей, я не расстроен, – сдаётся Стайлз, откусывает огромный кусок пиццы, чтобы дать себе возможность подумать, а потом признаётся: – Я хочу с ней расстаться. Всё к тому и шло, просто сейчас у меня есть для этого веская причина.  
– Боже, только не говори, что Дэнни был прав и ты – гей, – хохочет Лидия, откидываясь на подушки.  
– Вот уж не дождёшься, я не буду ходить с тобой по магазинам, Лидия Мартин, – Стайлз преувеличенно грозно сдвигает брови, а затем не выдерживает и тоже смеётся. – Нет, конечно, нет. Дело в Коре.  
– Коре Хейл? То есть ты в Мексике ещё и с сестрицей Дерека успел развлечься? – игривый тон Лидии не скрывает то, насколько ей интересно услышать ответ.  
– Лидия, о чём ты думаешь! Я же практически всё время был с вами, – фыркает Стайлз. – И вообще, мы с Корой не те люди, которые станут по-быстрому решать свои проблемы на заднем сидении камаро.  
Лидия гаденько присвистывает, и вот в данный конкретный момент Стайлз ни за что бы не сказал, что эта Лидия, сидящая с ним на полу с пиццей, и та Лидия, которую он знал раньше в школе, – один и тот же человек. Но он делает невозмутимое лицо и продолжает:  
– Мы с Корой общаемся с тех пор, как стая вернулась из Мексики. Сначала я просто держал её в курсе дел, сообщал новости о Дереке, а потом всё изменилось, – Стайлз проводит ладонью по лицу и очень тихо бубнит: – Для тебя же не будет секретом, если я скажу, что был влюблён в Кору? Так вот, кажется, я до сих пор…  
– Я даже не спрашиваю, что с тобой не так, учитывая, что Кора – копия Дерека, только с грудью, – качает головой Лидия. – Мне просто любопытно, тебе реально нужно было столько времени, чтобы понять, что ты влюблён?  
– Лидия, это не смешно, – Стайлз возмущённо вскидывает голову, а потом снова теряет весь свой пыл. – Я злился, она ведь уехала, даже слова мне не сказав. Ни записки, ни смски. Ничего.  
– Ты такая девчонка, – Лидия фыркает. – Ладно, интервенцию на тему «Стайлз Стилински ведёт себя как девчонка» я оставлю на потом. Лучше скажи, что между вами двоими происходит. Тебе вообще есть чего ловить, если закрыть глаза на то, что вы с Корой живёте в разных странах?  
– Мне кажется, что да, – задумчиво тянет Стайлз, а потом сам себя обрывает: – Но это на самом деле не имеет значения. Я всё равно больше не хочу врать Малии, вне зависимости от того, светит мне что-нибудь с Корой или нет.  
Лидия смотрит на него долгим и очень странным пронизывающим взглядом, а потом улыбается.  
– Ты отличный парень, просто замечательный, – она переводит взгляд на камин, тянется к кочерге, чтобы поворошить поленья и шутливо толкает его в колено. – И где были мои глаза?  
– Да брось, я идиот, – смеётся Стайлз. Разговор с Лидией принёс облегчение и спокойствие, которых он со всеми их нынешними проблемами давно не чувствовал. Лидия какое-то время молчит, прислушиваясь к треску огня в камине, а потом неожиданно начинает:  
– Слушай, раз уж тема нашего сегодняшнего вечера «Идиоты и их душевные драмы», я могу тоже кое-что тебе рассказать? – она мнётся, а потом совсем тихо добавляет: – После того, как Эллисон не стало, мне совсем не с кем поговорить.  
Стайлз кивает и устраивается поудобнее. Он давно подозревал, что у Лидии вертится на кончике языка какая-то новость, но не делал попыток разговорить её. Он знал, что Лидия сама всё расскажет, когда будет готова, так и вышло.  
– Ты же знаешь Джордана? Глупый вопрос, конечно, ты его знаешь, – закусив губу, бормочет Лидия, и Стайлз готов поклясться, что ей очень неловко. – Мне кажется, я на него запала. То есть хорошие парни никогда не были моим типажом, но Пэрриш почему-то цепляет. Я ловлю себя на том, что как дурочка бегаю за ним, захожу в участок без особой причины… И он, наверное, считает меня ненормальной.  
– Лидия, ты надо мной издеваешься, – Стайлз от души хохочет. Ему и впрямь весело от того, что Лидия сомневается в своей неотразимости. И нет, стыд вовсе его не гложет, потому что Лидия тоже потешалась над ним всего каких-то полчаса назад. – Ты больше не посмеешь смеяться надо мной, потому что сама ничуть не лучше. Пэрриш в тебя по уши влюблён. Видела бы ты, какими взглядами он провожает тебя, когда ты уходишь из участка.  
– Он умело скрывает свой интерес, – чуть раздражённо парирует Лидия, а потом с подозрением уточняет: – Ты серьёзно?  
– Абсолютно, – кивает Стайлз и, доев последний кусок пиццы, растягивается на полу. – Просто, как ты верно подметила, Пэрриш – очень хороший парень, а ещё он коп. А тебе нет восемнадцати, поэтому полгода как минимум он будет возвышенно страдать по тебе и лишь потом решится пригласить на свидание. Я думал, ты сама всё это видишь, и у вас с ним игра такая – «ты мне не нравишься, я тебе не нравлюсь». В неё весело играть вдвоём.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что он настолько приличный мальчик, что считает преступлением пригласить меня на кофе, например? – Лидия растерянно приоткрывает рот. Такое в её практике действительно впервые.  
– Думаю, что да, – хмыкает Стайлз в ответ, а потом хитро прищуривается. – Но мы можем проверить. Давай, я подкину ему идею, а?  
– Ну, если ты настаиваешь, – Лидия закатывает глаза и демонстративно вздыхает.  
Следующие пара часов уходят на обсуждение деталей плана. Когда Стайлз с Лидией наконец-то сходятся во мнении, за окном уже светает. Они практически одновременно кидают взгляды на позабытый макбук, и Лидия фыркает:  
– Боже, мы как Пинки и Брейн, хотим захватить мир, но постоянно отвлекаемся на ерунду! – она быстро моргает и давит широкий зевок. – Постелить наверху или останемся здесь?  
– Подай мне плед и не задавай глупых вопросов, – хмыкает Стайлз и, забрав у смеющейся Лидии одеяло, тут же в него заворачивается. – Разбудишь около девяти? У меня утренняя тренировка.  
– Разбужу, – сонно бормочет Лидия, отодвигает макбук и поднос с чашками подальше и тоже устраивается, свернувшись клубком. Стайлз ей не отвечает.

Разумеется, они не просыпаются по будильнику, и ехать на тренировку через два часа после её окончания смысла мало. Разве что если есть жгучее желание напороться на Финстока и огрести по самое не балуйся.  
У Стайлза такого желания нет, поэтому он до сих пор в домике у озера, а на ближайшие несколько часов у них с Лидией запланирована работа с шифром.  
Наблюдая за весело напевающей Леди Гагу Лидией, колдующей над кофеваркой, Стайлз проклинает их обоих за принципиальное игнорирование дивана. Спина разламывается, потому что ночью Лидия подгребла под себя большую часть подушек, а рука, на которой Стайлз лежал полночи, до сих пор чуть-чуть ноет. Но настроение, на удивление, неплохое, потому что о каком плохом настроении может идти речь, когда Лидия Мартин варит тебе кофе?  
– Ты же всё уже решил, да? – вроде бы невпопад уточняет Лидия, ставя на стол перед Стайлзом огромную кружку, от которой поднимается пар. Но Стайлз понимает, о чём она говорит, именно поэтому они такие близкие друзья.  
– Насчёт Малии? Конечно, – кивает он, отпивая глоток. – Зачем тянуть, если уже сейчас понятно, что это всё?  
Лидия пожимает плечами, садится напротив, а потом хмыкает:  
– Как думаешь, насколько долго ты проживёшь после реплики «нам надо расстаться»? – она пытается казаться весёлой, но в глазах отчётливая тревога. Лидию можно понять – каждый, кто знает Малию, считает её немного чокнутой, даже сам Стайлз.  
– Надеюсь, что долго, – уклончиво отвечает он, и больше они с Лидией об этом не заговаривают.  
Им и так хорошо, без глупых разговоров, особенно после того, как Стайлз с Лидией перебираются с кухни на свежий воздух. Стайлз бездумно перепечатывает новые строчки кода с тетрадки по математике, принадлежащей Лидии, в то время как сама Лидия столь же бездумно вбивает случайные слова в окно для ввода пароля. Они сидят на нагретых солнцем досках причала, свесив ноги в воду, до самого обеда, а потом, признавая своё поражение, возвращаются в город.

Разговор с Малией выходит легче, чем Стайлз ожидал. Она спокойно выслушивает его, иногда кивает и хмурится, а потом нарочито-равнодушно бросает:  
– Этого следовало ожидать.  
И Стайлз, чёрт возьми, чувствует себя неуютно. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не полного равнодушия. Ему казалось, что Малии он нужен, что она остро воспримет это расставание, а она вот так просто его отпускает. Создаётся ощущение, что где-то кроется подвох. Или ему просто в следующее мгновение оторвут голову.  
Но Малия не предпринимает ни единой попытки как-нибудь его изувечить, она лишь достаёт из кармана джинсов смартфон, пару раз тыкает по кнопкам и разворачивает к Стайлзу дисплей. Инстаграм, конечно же, с досадой думает Стайлз. Вчерашнее фото, опубликованное Лидией, на котором он сам увлечённо жуёт пиццу.

**banshee** А мы действительно собирались заниматься делом, но потом приехал @$tile$ и привёз пиццу с креветками. Единственное, перед чем я не могу устоять, засранец!  
 **UkiMrra** @banshee, @$tile$, вас просто нельзя оставлять одних, ребята xD  
 **iZec** @banshee, неужели Стилински всё-таки добился своего? lol  
 **banshee** @iZec, а вот это не твоего ума дела, кудрявый :P  
 **iZec** @banshee, грубо((( Пожалуй, напишу Стилински, чтобы он прочитал тебе пару лекций по этике общения в сети :Р

– Эти фото ничего не значат, – со вздохом говорит Стайлз, переводя взгляд с телефона на Малию. – То есть они многое значат для меня, это правда, но отношения к нашему расставанию они не имеют. Я не встречаюсь с Лидией и не собираюсь этого делать.  
– Ещё скажи, что вы друзья, – с нескрываемым сарказмом предлагает Малия, убирая мобильный обратно в карман. – Я устала от твоего вранья, Стайлз.  
И Стайлз теряет контроль. Он не собирался ничего объяснять, не собирался оправдываться; ему на самом деле было плевать, что Малия о нём думает, но то, что она считает крайней в этой ситуации Лидию, бесит его до крайней степени.  
– Я уже говорил тебе, что не люблю врать, – раздражённо цедит Стайлз. – Лидия действительно не причём. Я просто слишком давно влюблён в другую девушку.  
Малия смотрит на него долгим испытующим взглядом – слушает его сердце, понимает Стайлз, – а потом кивает и молча уходит. Знает, что Стайлз говорит правду, осознаёт, что её он не любил.  
Как же это, чёрт возьми, просто, думает Стайлз. Давно нужно было это сделать, тогда, возможно, он бы не чувствовал себя таким подонком.

Стайлз закусывает губу и сминает очередной испорченный лист. Вот уже час ему не удаётся даже расчертить бумагу под фреймы, так сильно он нервничает. Казалось бы, надо радоваться – он поговорил с Малией, она сменила статус в Фейсбуке на «свободна», но у Стайлза на душе кошки скребут. Или даже не кошки, а самые настоящие волки. Одна конкретная волчица.  
Вчера, рассказывая Лидии о Коре, он был почти уверен, что ему есть на что надеяться; он был полон оптимизма и этого дурацкого юношеского всё-будет-хорошо, просто-не-может-не-быть. Но сегодня, когда он свободен от своих прежних обязательств, Стайлз понимает, что ему до одури страшно. Что он ошибся и, несмотря на явный и топорный флирт, всё понял неправильно. Что он не нужен Коре Хейл, потому что Стайлз в Бикон-Хиллз, а она – в Мексике.  
Обычно твёрдая рука дрожит, и Стайлз в очередной раз запарывает сетку. Он швыряет очередной скомканный лист в мусорку и принимается за уничтожение нового. Но на бумаге не прямые чёткие линии, там появляются штрихи и мелкие детали. Стайлз рисует Кору.  
Сначала становятся узнаваемыми глаза – для большего сходства Стайлз хватается за синий маркер, – затем насмешливо изогнутые брови. Нос и губы кажутся немного чужими, но ровно до тех пор, пока Стайлз не очерчивает овал лица: острые скулы, мягкую линию подбородка и высокий лоб. Волосы спадают на стремительно появляющиеся плечи, и Стайлз с удивлением осознаёт – Кора не одета, а он, закусив от напряжения губу, старательно вырисовывает её левый сосок.  
Его рефлексию обрывает звук входящего вызова в скайпе, и Стайлз, чертыхнувшись, откладывает рисунок. Он вернётся к нему позже, а пока лучше поговорить с Корой. Стайлз уверен, что это она, даже не глядя на имя абонента, потому что никто кроме Коры не может позвонить ему почти в два часа ночи не на мобильный.  
– Я тебя не разбудила? – Кора, появившаяся на экране ноутбука, сама какая-то сонная и взъерошенная. Либо только что проснулась, либо ещё не добралась до постели. Впрочем, с постелью Стайлз, кажется, поторопился, потому что судя по положению ноутбука, Кора как раз сейчас лежит в своей кровати.  
– Нет, – Стайлз откашливается и устало потирает глаза рукой. – Я ещё даже не собирался ложиться.  
– Зря, выглядишь как внебрачный сын Эдварда Каллена и Дракулы, – фыркает Кора. Она вроде бы и подкалывает, но в голосе явно слышится неподдельное беспокойство.  
– Ты мой личный сорт аконита, – вяло отшучивается Стайлз, складывая голову на скрещенные руки. Голова тяжёлая, самому не удержать.  
– Серьёзно, Стайлз, у вас пополнение в цирке? – Кора перестаёт улыбаться, она даже пропускает мимо ушей прямые улики, указывающие на то, что Стайлз знаком с трилогией Майер.  
– В каком цирке?.. – изумлённо начинает было Стайлз, а потом вспоминает их с Лидией шуточки в Инстаграме и качает головой. – Нет, у нас пока всё относительно тихо. Ну, если не считать пару трупов и то, что код этого грёбаного Благодетеля мы так и не взломали.  
– Стая цела? – Кора закусывает губу. По ней видно, что волнуется? видно, что хочет спросить, цел ли Дерек.  
– Мы все пока живы, – Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и пытается удручённо покачать головой, но получается хреново – качать головой, когда ты щекой лежишь на предплечье, сложновато, поэтому он ограничивается тем, что закатывает глаза. – Живы, но я бы не сказал, что в порядке. Малия, скорее всего, от стаи отколется после того, как мы с ней расстались, а Дерек, кажется, до сих пор не пришёл в себя после экскурсии в Мексику.  
– С чего ты взял? – Кора намеренно не реагирует на ту часть, где Стайлз завуалированно информирует её о том, что теперь свободен. У неё ещё будет время это обдумать, сейчас Дерек всё-таки важнее.  
– Отец сказал, что он не почувствовал запах крови; не понял, что их заманили в ловушку, – устало отвечает Стайлз, а потом неуверенно добавляет: – Мне кажется, что-то происходит с его силой, но сам Дерек молчит. Впрочем, Питер успел вовремя, так что одной проблемой у нас теперь меньше – безротого наёмника больше нет.  
– А Скотт что по этому поводу думает? – Кора закусывает губу и ёрзает по кровати, отчего изображение на экране скачет.  
– Мне кажется, он вообще не в курсе. У Скотта теперь есть дела поважнее, – с неожиданной даже для самого себя злостью реагирует Стайлз. Он пару раз глубоко вдыхает, успокаиваясь, но злость никуда не уходит. Глядя на приподнятые в немом вопросе брови Коры, он поясняет: – Скотт у нас теперь как Капитан Америка, блядь, на тревожной вахте – носится со своим новоиспечённым бетой и пытается вправить этому малолетнему идиоту мозги. Безуспешно, как мне кажется, потому что в полнолуние Лиам умудрился от нас слинять, и чёрт знает, чем бы всё кончилось, если бы не появился Арджент.  
– Арджент до сих пор в городе? – изумлённо перебивает его Кора. – После всего того, что случилось с его семьёй?  
– Уезжал ненадолго, но понял, что Кэп тут без него не вывозит, – отмахивается Стайлз, так и не поднимая головы. – И знаешь, присутствие Криса Арджента в Бикон-Хиллз вселяет в меня хоть какую-то уверенность в том, что наши задницы более или менее прикрыты.  
Кора некоторое время молчит, только смотрит внимательно, а потом неожиданно заботливо, в совсем ей несвойственной манере осторожно предлагает:  
– Может, ты поспишь? Выглядишь так, будто по тебе асфальтоукладчик прокатился.  
– Не хочу, – упрямо отзывается Стайлз. – Я только пару часов назад приехал от Лидии, и мне неспокойно. Зря я, наверное, уехал. Оставил её одну с компанией оборотней, а сегодня…  
– Полнолуние, – заканчивает за него Кора, а потом уточняет; – Но Скотт же остался?  
– Это он и выставил меня за дверь на самом деле, – бурчит Стайлз. – Сказал, что Малия из-за того, что случилось, может быть не совсем стабильна, а моё присутствие ей спокойствия не добавит.  
– Всё правильно он тебе сказал, – Кора кивает. – Однако, ему стоило посоветовать тебе поспать. Чем ты был так занят, что целых два часа глубокой ночью сидишь за ноутбуком?  
Стайлз наконец поднимает голову и долгим взглядом смотрит на Кору. Ему, с одной стороны, хочется что-нибудь соврать, а с другой – он мучительно хочет рассказать Коре правду про рисунок. В конце концов Стайлзу хочется поделиться чем-то личным, а не пересказывать бесконечно, какой у них тут пиздец. Кора – замечательный Хьюстон, она и так всё понимает, даже по обрывкам.  
– Обещай, что не будешь смеяться, – требует Стайлз и тянется к скетчбуку. И, прежде чем развернуть рисунок к монитору, тихо добавляет: – Когда я нервничаю, я обычно рисую. Знаешь, до знакомства со Скоттом у меня не было друзей, зато были комиксы. Их, в отличие от друзей, можно было скупать в немереных количествах всего по полтора бакса за выпуск, так что…  
Он подносит лист к веб-камере так, чтобы было хорошо видно, и Кора на экране замирает. Ей взгляд скользит по рисунку осторожно, как будто даже благоговейно, и Стайлз уже в который раз осознаёт, что, наверное, кроме него, такой Коры Хейл никто не видит.  
– Это… очень здорово, – наконец говорит Кора, и голос у неё очень странный, будто хрипловатый немного. – Меня ещё никто ни разу не рисовал.  
Стайлз убирает рисунок обратно в папку, и ему становится неловко. Он внезапно понимает, что никто кроме Лидии раньше его рисунков не видел, но Лидия – совсем другое дело. В Лидию он уже давно не влюблён, да и обнажённой Стайлз её никогда не рисовал. Словно бы прочитав его мысли, Кора откашливается, а потом смущённо начинает:  
– Стайлз, это действительно очень классный рисунок, мне приятно, но… Ты только не пойми меня неправильно, – и кто бы мог подумать, что Кора умеет так мямлить. Однако, её слова заставляют Стайлза похолодеть – он уже внутренне готов, что она назовёт его извращенцем и попросит больше не звонить, но Кора его удивляет. Она лишь мягко интересуется: – Неужели моя грудь настолько вдохновляет?  
Стайлз ищет на её лице признаки издёвки, ищет то, что докажет, – Кора над ним издевается, но нет, она серьёзна, и ей действительно любопытно. Кора Хейл не верит в то, что её можно рисовать, и тогда он облегчённо смеётся.  
– Ты себе не представляешь – насколько, – Стайлз откидывается на стуле и хрустит пальцами. – В жизни не видел такой потрясающей груди!  
– Можно подумать, к тебе в очередь выстраиваются девки без маек, – обиженно ворчит Кора, а потом тоже смеётся и тихо поясняет: – Мне просто неловко, если честно.  
– Тогда у нас есть всего лишь один способ это исправить, – Стайлз кривляется и продолжает веселиться. – Могу показать тебе свою, если полегчает.  
– Да на черта мне сдались твои прыщи? И вообще, это ни фига не равноценный обмен, – фыркает Кора, а потом хитро прищуривается. – А вот на твою задницу, Стилински, я бы полюбовалась.  
По ней видно, что Кора вовсе не всерьёз, она не пытается взять его на слабо, скорее шутит, чтобы замять тему, но азарт уже захлёстывает Стайлза с головой.  
– Легко, – кивает он, а потом одним плавным движением поднимается с кресла и пинком откатывает его в другой угол комнаты.  
– Ты же не серьёзно? – Кора вздёргивает одну бровь и смотрит на него очень саркастично. Возможно, если бы не этот взгляд, Стайлз бы и одумался, потому что идея, что ни говори, идиотская, но теперь, когда Кора так ухмыляется, хочется её осадить. Взаимные подъёбы и их последствия становятся необычайно регулярными в их общении, думает Стайлз, разворачиваясь спиной к монитору и расстёгивая ремень на джинсах.  
Кора молчит. Она не говорит ни слова, пока Стайлз, путаясь в пальцах, расстёгивает болт и молнию, а потом, глубоко вдохнув, будто перед прыжком в ледяную воду, стаскивает джинсы вместе с трусами. Кора прерывисто дышит у него за спиной, и Стайлз чувствует, что шутка получилась не очень. Он уже лихорадочно обдумывает, как бы половчее одеться, а потом сгладить ситуацию, когда Кора неожиданно хрипло просит:  
– Сними футболку, – и, чёрт возьми, Стайлз послушно стягивает футболку через голову, впрочем, так и не осмеливаясь обернуться. У него на языке крутится сотня идиотских реплик про начинающих порноактёров, но Стайлз молчит, будто у него язык отсох.  
– Унижение окончено? Я могу одеться? – наконец неловко интересуется он, чувствуя, что начинает краснеть. Всё-таки слабоумие и отвага – не самые лучшие его друзья, скорее приятели-собутыльники, от которых всегда куча неприятностей. Но Кора ему не отвечает, и Стайлз вынужден повернуть голову, чтобы убедиться, что у неё хотя бы не сердечный приступ. Хотя какие, к чёрту, сердечные приступы у оборотней?  
То, что он видит, изумляет Стайлза до крайней степени – Кора, закусив губу, видимо, касается пальцами монитора. Эмоции её прочитать невозможно, и Стайлз даже не пытается, он лишь растерянно спрашивает:  
– Что ты делаешь? – после его слов Кора трясёт головой и смаргивает яркую синеву с глаз, словно сбрасывая с себя оцепенение.  
– Соединяю родинки? – полувопросительно отзывается она, не убирая руки. – У тебя там настоящие ёбаные созвездия. И спина красивая.  
Сердце Стайлза стучит так, что ему кажется, оно сейчас выпрыгнет из груди и убежит прямиком в Тихуану. Он отворачивается от монитора и не знает, что сказать и что сделать, чтобы не стоять голышом посреди своей комнаты как идиот, потому что Кора не помогает, она будто наслаждается ситуацией. И вовсе не смущением Стайлза, что было бы более понятно, а… Чем? Над этим Стайлз подумает потом.  
Спасает его мобильный, и, чёрт возьми, Стайлз рад, что кому-то он понадобился в половине четвёртого утра. А в следующее мгновение он холодеет и буквально падает на колени, пытаясь отыскать телефон в кармане скинутых джинсов – если кто-то звонит среди ночи, добром это не кончится. Кора, видимо, с ним согласна, потому что она подаётся ближе к ноутбуку, чтобы всё слышать, как будто иначе она бы всё пропустила мимо своих волчьих ушей.  
– Что случилось? – выпаливает в трубку Стайлз, краем глаза отметив, что на определителе номер Лидии.  
– Я взломала его, – устало выдыхает Лидия, и голос у неё такой, будто она плакала. – Я взломала код. Это список имён, список смертников, и в нём почти вся стая.  
– Я выезжаю, – Стайлз лихорадочно натягивает джинсы, уже не заботясь о том, как это будет выглядеть на экране ноутбука. Ему плевать, потому что сейчас у них всех неприятности посерьёзнее. – Буду через пятнадцать минут.  
И он отключается, потому что Лидия, если бы хотела добавить что-то ещё, не молчала бы в трубку. Стайлз надевает футболку наизнанку и наконец оборачивается к Коре.  
– Мне нужно… – начинает было он, но Кора качает головой.  
– Я всё слышала. Будь осторожен за рулём и напиши, как только будет время.  
Стайлз благодарно ей улыбается и, шепнув «Я лучше позвоню», захлопывает крышку ноутбука. Уже скатываясь кубарем по лестнице и махнув на прощание изумлённому сонному шерифу, он думает, что рассказать отцу про сверхъестественное было отличной идеей хотя бы потому, что сейчас не нужно тратить времени на объяснения. Объяснения могут подождать до утра.

**Часть 9. Мисс Гаджет**

Коре откровенно скучно: она сидит на барном стуле, лениво качает ногой в воздухе и листает Инстаграм. Днём в клубе пусто, даже никто из Калаверас не отсвечивает в зале; их с Тони тоже по идее здесь быть не должно, но необходимо провести инвентаризацию бара и составить списки для поставщиков.  
Тони, отчаянно матерясь, пересчитывает бутылки с текилой, сегодня не его день: в камень-ножницы-бумагу он продул всухую, и поэтому Сантосу досталась работа руками, Кора же просто вносит цифры в бланке под его диктовку.  
– Текилы нужно три ящика, – наконец говорит он, выныривая из-под стойки, и Кора послушно вносит данные в таблицу заказа. Тони же демонстративно потирает спину, а потом возмущённо ворчит: – Детка, ты прямо какая-то мисс Гаджет. Иногда мне кажется, что твой ёбаный телефон прирос к твоим рукам!  
– А ты не завидуй, – фыркает Кора, открывая смс от Стайлза. «Я выложил новые комиксы, если тебе интересно», – пишет тот, и Кора решает, что да, ей интересно, и снова заходит в Инстаграм. Профиль BeaconHills_Pack действительно обновлён, так что она открывает фото и не может сдержать улыбки – новая героиня Стайлза, SheWolf, очень похожа на неё, и это не может не броситься в глаза. Кора быстро набивает комментарий под рисунком.

 **MaleHale** @$tile$, она классная, спасибо :*

В последнее время они со Стайлзом редко созваниваются, в основном пишут сообщения и публикуют адресные снимки в Инстаграме, потому что в Бикон-Хиллз творится полный бардак и у Стайлза просто нет времени. Коре совсем не нравится те новости, которые Стайлз дозировано до неё доносит, но приезжать он ей запретил с ещё большим пылом, чем в прошлый раз. Твоего имени нет в списке, твердит Стайлз, и я не хочу, чтобы у оно там появилось. И Кора понимает, что он прав. Если она вернётся, у Стайлза появятся лишние поводы для беспокойства, потому что когти и зубы её не спасут – на прошлой неделе в Бикон-Хиллз уничтожили целую стаю оборотней, которые скрывались как ниндзя.  
– Что вообще можно столько времени делать, уткнувшись в телефон? – продолжает возмущаться Тони, снова ныряя под стойку. – Вот сейчас ты что делаешь?  
– Сейчас? Переписываюсь со Стайлзом, – Кора пожимает плечами, и только после того, как Тони вырисовывается у неё за плечом, понимает, что проболталась.  
– Ты же говорила, что он придурок? – хитро прищуривается Тони, пытаясь заглянуть в экран телефона.  
– А он и есть придурок, – ухмыляется Кора и, подумав, показывает ему фотографии рисунков. – Познакомься, это SheWolf.  
Тони отбирает у неё телефон и с интересом листает снимки. Потом до него доходит.  
– Это же ты!  
– Я и говорю, придурок, – широко улыбаясь, Кора кивает и закатывает глаза. – У него вообще-то целая серия стрипов про банду из Бикон-Хиллз – Гуглмэна, Банши, Альфу, Лучницу и Хмуроволка.  
– А он круто рисует, твой Стайлз, – Тони продолжает рассматривать рисунки, и в какой-то момент челюсть его падает. Кора готова поклясться, что ещё бы чуть-чуть, и она со стуком ударилась бы о барную стойку. – Погоди-ка, это что, твоя грудь?  
– Ну, Стилински, конечно, немного приукрасил, – тянет она с усмешкой и от души смеётся, глядя на лицо Тони. – Но да, моя.  
Сантос какое-то время молчит, пока Кора продолжает веселиться, а потом уточняет:  
– У него же вроде девушка была?  
– Уже нет, – Кора пожимает плечами и отбирает свой телефон.  
– А это значит… – медовым голоском начинает Тони, он, видимо уже оправился от изумления, раз так и истекает ехидством.  
– Нет, Сантос, он по-прежнему придурок, – фыркает Кора и пинает его в голень. – Работай давай, а то мы до смены не успеем!  
– Слушаю и повинуюсь, – сипит в ответ Тони и возвращается к бутылкам, а Кора, пока он не видит, коварно прищуривается и прицельно делает селфи в отражении зеркальной стены. В конце концов, не только Стайлз умеет присылать внезапные фотографии. Она быстро просматривает получившееся изображение и, убедившись, что майка не закрыла трискель на ключице, загружает снимок в Инстаграм.

Когда от Стайлза нет вестей почти два дня, Кора начинает беспокоиться. Она пытается с ним связаться, но безуспешно: Стайлз пропал со всех радаров – он не отвечает ни на звонки, ни на сообщения, не заходит в Инстаграм и Фейсбук. Кора знает, что на стаю открыта охота, Стайлз говорил ей про то, что список Благодетеля теперь может достать каждый, кто захочет, и ей очень страшно. Кора боится, что это молчание означает лишь одно – связываться с ней больше некому. Она упорно гонит от себя дурные мысли, берёт дополнительную смену и держит телефон настолько близко к себе, насколько это возможно во время работы.  
Кора уже почти было решается набрать номер Скотта, если и на третий день Стайлз не объявится, но тот будто чувствует, что Кора на пределе, и звонит сам. Кивнув Тони, Кора вваливается в подсобку и принимает входящий. Ещё пару минут назад на языке вертелись проклятия и угрозы; да что там, ей хотелось устроить банальную девчачью истерику, упрекнуть Стайлза в том, что нельзя заставлять её так нервничать, когда в Бикон-Хиллз орудуют наёмники, а сам он практически постоянно находится рядом с кем-то, чьё имя в списке. Однако Кора заставляет себя успокоиться, делает глубокий вдох и преувеличенно-ехидно интересуется у Стайлза:  
– Ты так впечатлился трискелем, что два дня мне не звонил?  
Конечно, если бы Стайлз был оборотнем, он бы даже через трубку услышал, как грохочет её сердце, но Стайлз – человек, поэтому Кора может быть спокойна за сохранность своей маленькой тайны; Стайлз не должен знать, что от беспокойства за него она тут чуть с ума не сошла.  
– Не совсем, – отзывается Стайлз, и голос у него такой безжизненный, что ушедшее вроде бы беспокойство возвращается к Коре бумерангом. А Стайлз тем временем продолжает: – То есть впечатлился, конечно, но вообще-то у нас тут неприятности. Если бы всё не было так хреново, я бы пошутил про фрикадельки, падающие с неба, но нет, мне ни фига не смешно. Я был в больнице, прости, что не предупредил, – телефон разрядился.  
– Ты ранен? – Кора стискивает трубку так сильно, что корпус протестующе скрипит. Опомнившись, она разжимает пальцы и прикрывает глаза.  
– Всего лишь сотрясение, – успокаивающе говорит в ответ Стайлз, и Кора чувствует, что её понемногу начинает отпускать. То, насколько сильно её волнует Стайлз, пугает, но она не маленькая, она сможет справиться – справлялась же она как-то всё это время с волчьей связью. Она слушает ровное биение сердца в трубке, и только потом – слова. – Нам с Лидией нужно было в Эйчен-Хаус, помнишь, я писал тебе про её бабушку, Лорейн? Короче, мы пришли за информацией, а там на нас напал местный санитар. Они сходят с ума вместе с пациентами, я полагаю.  
Стайлз вымученно смеётся, пытаясь хоть немного разрядить атмосферу, но Кора на эти уловки не ведётся.  
– Что ты забыл в психушке? – мрачно уточняет она, приваливаясь спиной к холодильнику.  
Стайлз задумчиво молчит, но потом всё же нехотя признаётся:  
– Мы думали, что он Благодетель.  
Он не объясняет больше ничего, и Коре хочется задать ему тысячу вопросов, потому что ничего не знать – невыносимо. Ничего не знать – значит быть не готовой к новым ударам. И не то чтобы Коре кто-то бы позволил влезть во всю эту мерзкую историю со списком смертников, но ей было бы спокойнее понимать, что происходит.  
– Вы ошиблись, так ведь? – закусив губу, Кора пытается вытянуть из Стайлза хоть что-то, но он молчит. Слишком много молчания Стайлза Стилински за один телефонный разговор, думает Кора. Это ненормально. Поэтому она мягко просит: – Стайлз, расскажи мне, что ещё случилось? Ты ведь не всё сказал, я знаю.  
Она не надеется на ответ, Стайлз явно настроен скрывать от неё всё, что происходит в Бикон-Хиллз, до последнего. И, возможно, даже ещё чуть дольше. Но он неожиданно хрипло и безэмоционально говорит:  
– Моё имя, – а потом откашливается и скороговоркой заканчивает: – Лидия приписала его от руки в конец списка. Я не знаю, что это значит, но Лидия – банши, так что сама понимаешь…  
Стайлз не договаривает, но ей это и не нужно; Кора сама догадывается, к чему он клонит.  
– Ты ведь не уверен, что она внесла тебя в список, да? – Коре хочется заорать на него, расшевелить, но она старается держать себя в руках.  
– Я ни в чём не уверен, – вздыхает Стайлз, а потом невесело усмехается: – Но по крайней мере Лидия не кричала. Это вселяет надежду, знаешь ли.

Кора лихорадочно скидывает вещи в небольшую спортивную сумку, мысленно прикидывая, не забыла ли чего. Сюда, в эту квартиру, в этот город и в эту страну она больше не вернётся. И плевать, что по данному вопросу думают её брат и Стайлз. У неё больше нет ни сил, ни желания сидеть в Тихуане как мышь в норе, когда единственному человеку, который имеет в её жизни значение, угрожает смертельная опасность. Стайлз может сколько угодно делать вид, что ему не страшно, но он – как натянутая струна, того и гляди лопнет.  
– Хватит с меня этого дерьма, – злобно, сквозь зубы бормочет Кора, выгребая из комода нижнее бельё. Вслед за бельём в сумку летят несколько стопок джинсов, абсолютно не нужный в Мексике свитер и кожаная куртка.  
Ей надоело прятаться, надоело убегать от проблем; кажется, сейчас – самое время в них окунуться с головой, чтобы потом вынырнуть, вытянув за собой на поверхность и Стайлза, раз уж больше никому нет дела до того, что с ним будет.  
В последний раз оглядев квартиру, Кора подхватывает вещи и сумку с ноутбуком, а потом с удовлетворением захлопывает за собой дверь.  
Единственное, что ей по-настоящему жалко оставлять в Тихуане – это работу. Не то чтобы ей нравятся толпы пьяных подростков, просто Кора знает, что будет скучать по Тони и их перепалкам, а ещё, что совсем уж неожиданно, она будет скучать по Арайе Калаверас. Когда Кора пришла к ней сказать, что увольняется, Арайя незамедлительно выдала ей расчёт, но потом всё же мягко спросила:  
– И где ты собираешься теперь работать, mi querida? – слышать от матёрой охотницы такое обращение было чертовски приятно.  
– Не здесь, – ответила ей Кора. – Я уезжаю. Возвращаюсь в Бикон-Хиллз.  
Она ожидала какой угодно реакции, но не того, что Арайя даст ей листок с номером своего телефона, и это было ещё более ценно, чем «моя милая».  
Кора скидывает вещи на заднее сидение камаро и садится за руль. Ночи в пути вполне хватит, чтобы обдумать то, что ей предстоит. Кора знает, будет нелегко, потому что Стайлз упрямый и переспорить его почти невозможно. Впрочем, если разговоры по душам не помогут – она увезёт его из Бикон-Хиллз силой. Если понадобится – в багажник запихает, потому что Коре нужно, чтобы Стайлз жил. Потому что сама Кора без Стайлза жить разучилась.  
Дорога сама стелется под колёса, мотор камаро уютно урчит, а Кора возвращается к Стайлзу. В салоне играет тихий инструментал, который так отлично вытесняет из головы все лишние мысли, что становится легко и почти спокойно, несмотря на чёртову кучу проблем. И именно в этот момент, когда Кора расслабленно придерживает руль одной рукой, а второй даёт пять встречному ветру в раскрытое окно, она понимает, что никогда не надеялась встретиться со Стайлзом снова, чтобы довести до логического завершения то, что когда-то началось между ними двоими в Бикон-Хиллз. Она просто знала, что это обязательно случится – рано или поздно, так или иначе.

**Часть 10. Бесконечность Здесь и Сейчас**

Когда оконная рама тихо скрипит, Стайлз вздрагивает, рывком достаёт из-под подушки пистолет, одолженный у Арджента, и прицеливается. Тёмный силуэт, почти бесшумно проскользнувший в комнату, замирает, а потом очень знакомым голосом шепчет:  
– Тише, это я, – и подходит ближе.  
Стайлз выбирается из кровати и включает ночник, не выпуская пистолет из рук. Ему кажется, что он продолжает спать.  
– Кора? – и действительно, даже в тусклом неверном свете ошибиться невозможно – возле его кровати стоит Кора Хейл. Стайлз отбрасывает оружие на тумбочку и делает шаг ей навстречу. – Ты сдурела? Я мог выстрелить. У меня, знаешь ли, нервы в последнее время не в порядке.  
Кора молчит, только смотрит на него, а потом одним неуловимым движением оказывается совсем рядом и обнимает за шею. Стайлз по инерции прижимает её к себе, а потом уже, осознав, что есть силы стискивает в объятиях.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – бормочет он Коре в макушку, проводя ладонями по её спине и плечам. – До Тихуаны несколько часов езды.  
– На камаро – не так много, – Кора смущённо поднимает голову, заглядывает Стайлзу в глаза, а потом неуверенно уточняет: – Ты так и будешь столбом стоять?  
Этот резкий контраст мягкого тона и требовательных слов выбивает из Стайлза дух. Он ещё не знает, чего Кора хочет, но готов дать ей всё, чего бы она не попросила, – ведь она приехала. После глупого и ни к чему не обязывающего флирта по скайпу, после долгих разговоров и потока сообщений она приехала из Тихуаны снова в Бикон-Хиллз. На этот раз – к нему.  
– Что мне сделать? – наверное, все его мысли написаны очень явственно на лице, потому что Кора привстаёт на цыпочки – чёрт, он и забыл, какая она на самом деле маленькая – и просит:  
– Поцелуй меня.  
В голове взрываются фейерверки поярче, чем в День Независимости, Стайлз смотрит на её чуть припухлые искусанные губы и думает – к чёрту всё. Он наклоняется и целует; осторожно, мягко, потому что Кора Хейл заслуживает, чтобы её целовали именно так.  
Впрочем, у Коры на этот счёт другое мнение – она со стоном раскрывается навстречу, тянет его на себя, отчаянно цепляется за волосы Стайлза. Отдаёт всё и сразу – только бери. И сама она тоже берёт всё – запускает прохладные узкие ладони Стайлзу под футболку, гладит бока и живот, забирается пальцами под резинку домашних штанов. Стайлз готов умереть здесь и сейчас, потому что когда он на пробу слегка сжимает грудь Коры в ладонях, Кора глухо стонет ему в рот, и лучше уже быть не может, а умереть молодым и счастливым – всегда было его мечтой. Однако, он заставляет себя оборвать поцелуй и, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Коры, бормочет:  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, но, может, нам стоит сначала поговорить?  
– Я с тобой и так уже наговорилась, задолбало, – яростно шипит Кора, стягивая с себя майку и резко толкая Стайлза к стене. На Коре снова нет белья, но его это почему-то даже не удивляет. – Потом, если захочешь, мы обсудим твои страдания по поводу секса без свиданий, а сейчас просто заткнись.  
И куда только делась робкая, не уверенная, что всё поняла верно, девочка, которая нежно отвечала на его поцелуй? Кора прижимается к нему снова, и все мысли о том, что Стайлз хотел хотя бы в этих отношениях, которые для него очень важны, сделать всё правильно, вылетают у него из головы вместе с остатками воздуха. Губы сами целуют открытую шею, руки сами тянутся к пряжке ремня. Действительно, поговорить они могут и потом, а сейчас хочется быть настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно.  
Кора отзывчивая, она стонет, когда его язык обводит линии трискеля на ключице, дрожит и до боли цепляется пальцами за плечи. Одежда вперемешку летит на пол – джинсы, штаны, бельё, – и Стайлз жадно ведёт ладонями по мягкой коже, а потом подхватывает Кору под бёдра, заставляя от неожиданности вскрикнуть. Отец на дежурстве, так что стесняться некого; Стайлз напрягает руки, поднимая Кору выше, ловит губами её сосок и довольно ухмыляется, слыша ещё один вскрик, уже громче. Кора лёгкая, её удобно держать на весу, чувствовать её скрещенные лодыжки на своей пояснице и понимать, что если она ему это позволяет – значит границ уже нет, полное доверие. Кора обнимает его за шею, не контролирует себя совсем, только стонет и трётся всем телом, и Стайлз хочет её так, как никого и никогда не хотел.  
Он отталкивается от стены, чтобы уже в следующее мгновение прижать к ней Кору, найти точку опоры и, не боясь уронить, провести ладонью дальше по бедру, огладить упругую ягодицу и скользнуть пальцами в раскалённый жар. Кора внутри – мокрый бархат; она вздрагивает всем телом, тянет Стайлза за волосы и запускает язык ему в рот. Каждое его движение отдаётся в Коре крупной дрожью, волнами, прибоем. Она такая отзывчивая, что Стайлзу хочется опустить её на кровать, раздвинуть пошире ноги и вылизывать её до хриплых сорванных криков, но собственный стояк уже просто болезненный, поэтому он возвращает руку Коре на бедро и плавно толкается внутрь, где горячо и влажно.  
Кора шипит, стискивает его руками и ногами, изгибается и закусывает губу, и Стайлз замирает. Все мышцы у неё словно каменные, а на лице – боль. Так не должно быть, Коре не должно быть больно, только если она не...  
– Господи, ты что?… Ты ещё никогда не?... – Стайлз лихорадочно шарит взглядом по её лицу, он даже произнести вслух это не может. Кора Хейл – девственница, а его член сейчас в ней. Могла бы предупредить, что ли. – Мне остановиться?  
Кора медленно открывает глаза, смотрит на него мутным взглядом, а потом расслабляется и выдыхает. Стайлз, стараясь лишний раз не делать резких движений, осторожно целует её в щёку и получает улыбку в ответ.  
– Только попробуй, придурок, – Кора взлохмачивает его волосы, приоткрывает губы и на выдохе подаётся навстречу. И – всё. Всё, что за пределами этого квадратного метра у стены, теряет значение; пусть хоть мир рухнет, Стайлз не перестанет целовать эти сладкие губы, не перестанет медленно двигаться внутри Коры, вырывая из её горла каждый раз рваные всхлипы.  
Кора дрожит мелко-мелко, сильно сжимается, но Стайлз и сам уже на пределе. Нужно вытащить, бьётся в голове мысль, секс без резинки ещё никому не приносил мира и спокойствия. Он шагает к кровати и опускает Кору на неё; ноги Коры широко разведены, как ему и хотелось, Стайлз заменяет свой член пальцами – гладит, осторожно толкается внутрь, доводит Кору до исступления, и в какой-то момент его просто девятым валом накрывает. Оргазм такой сильный, что после сил хватает только на то, чтобы уткнуться губами во внутреннюю сторону бедра Коры и сипло дышать.  
Через какое-то время, когда его наконец отпускает, Стайлз подтягивается выше, и Кора без лишних разговоров закидывает на него ногу и руку, обвивается как плющ. Обнимать её кажется настолько привычным, что Стайлзу становится не по себе.  
– Громко думаешь, – фыркает Кора, целуя его плечо, а потом безапелляционно продолжает: – Мы не будем сейчас обсуждать мою девственность, ты понял? Мы будем обсуждать твой отъезд.  
– Чего? – от неожиданности Стайлз пытается сесть, но Кора его удерживает.  
– Ты меня слышал, Стайлз, – она прижимается теснее и тихо говорит: – Ты должен уехать из Бикон-Хиллз, и как можно скорее. Ты в списке Благодетеля, а я не хочу, чтобы тебя убили. Если понадобится – силой увезу.  
Какое-то время Стайлз молчит и смотрит в потолок. Он понимает, что Кора права, так быстро сдаваться он не собирается; в конце концов, в этом городе у него есть те, ради кого стоит остаться.  
– А как же отец? – наконец спрашивает он.  
– Твой отец будет только рад, если ты свалишь отсюда, – припечатывает Кора. – Я думаю, он предпочёл бы, чтобы ты был жив, и неважно, где ты будешь – в Бикон-Хиллз или на Аляске.  
И Стайлзу на это возразить нечего, он кивает, нехотя выпутывается из объятий Коры и, натянув штаны, достаёт из шкафа огромный походный рюкзак. Всю свою жизнь увезти не получится, но он хотя бы может попытаться захватить самое необходимое.

В участке сегодня ночью почти никого нет, кроме отца, – только Пэрриш с Лидией сидят, склонившись над бестиарием, да скучающий дежурный офицер за стойкой. Стайлз быстрым шагом проходит в кабинет, прикрывает за собой дверь и, не давая себе возможности передумать, выпаливает:  
– Пап, я уезжаю.  
Шериф смотрит на него с удивлением и тревогой. На его лице явно читается невысказанный вопрос – что и с кем опять приключилось.  
– Снова в Мексику? – кисло шутит он и потирает лоб, пытаясь разгладить ставшие такими чёткими за последний год морщины. У него не выходит.  
– Нет, – качает головой Стайлз. – Точно не в Мексику. Куда-нибудь. Подальше отсюда.  
Ему сложно говорить связными предложениями, потому что, чёрт возьми, ему вообще сложно говорить об этом с отцом. Он уезжает, он бежит из Бикон-Хиллз как последний трус, и ему за это ни капли не стыдно. Шериф непонимающе на него смотрит, и Стайлз со вздохом объясняет:  
– Приехала Кора, и она решительно настроена меня увезти отсюда. Я не против.  
– И ты вот так просто уедешь и всё бросишь? – недоверчиво интересуется шериф, поднимаясь с кресла и подходя к нему. В отцовском объятии ни капли разочарования или горечи, только любовь и что-то ещё. Стайлзу кажется, что это одобрение.  
– Я не герой, пап, – он крепко обнимает шерифа в ответ, щекой прижимаясь к звезде на его форменной куртке. – Я устал быть Гуглмэном, я из-за этого в списке смертников. В идеале нам всем надо отсюда валить пока не поздно, просто я – первый.  
Отец ничего не спрашивает про список Благодетеля; возможно, Лидия уже ему рассказала, а может, ему просто плевать. Он глубоко вдыхает, а потом, отстранившись, твёрдо говорит Стайлзу:  
– Вы поедете в Су-Фоллс и найдёте там шерифа Джоди Миллс, – шериф треплет его по голове, возвращается к столу и быстро пишет что-то на стикере. Когда бумажка оказывается в руках у Стайлза, он понимает, что это адрес, а отец продолжает его инструктировать: – Джоди поможет достать вам новые документы по программе защиты свидетелей. Как только получите их, уезжайте и больше никогда не светитесь под старыми именами. Свои ID оставите шерифу Миллс, она их уничтожит. Всё понял?  
Стайлз кивает, а потом не удерживается и ещё раз сжимает отца в объятиях, потому что знает: скорее всего, они теперь долго не увидятся. Может быть, даже никогда.

Когда Стайлз выходит на крыльцо полицейского участка, его окликает Лидия. Она кажется хрупкой в этой темноте на фоне стеклянной двери ярко освещённого полицейского участка.  
– Мне ты не собирался говорить про свой отъезд? – закусив губу, интересуется она, бросая быстрый взгляд на припаркованную в нескольких метрах камаро. У неё странное, почти обиженное выражение лица.  
– Я собирался тебе позвонить. Потом, – Стайлз оправдывается, он сам это понимает. Ему хочется так много сказать, но он сдерживает себя.  
Лидия усмехается, прищуривается, а потом очень мягко спрашивает:  
– Думал, что я стану тебя отговаривать? – а потом улыбается. – Вот уж не дождёшься. Просто береги себя, ладно?  
У Стайлза ком в горле, он обнимает Лидию за плечи, целует в щёку и быстрым шагом идёт к машине. Только не оборачиваться, иначе он просто признается Лидии в том, что боялся не найти в себе сил уехать. Стайлз садится на переднее сидение, ловит быстрый взгляд, который на него бросает Кора, и в последний раз оглядывается на полицейский участок. Лидия всё ещё стоит на крыльце, но на плечах у неё – форменная полицейская куртка, которую на них накинул Джордан, вышедший следом.  
Кора срывается с места, Стайлзу кажется, что они не едут – летят по улицам Бикон-Хиллз, и в нём нет ни капли сожаления. Он переводит взгляд на Кору и видит, что она улыбается, постукивая пальцами по рулю.  
– Ты была когда-нибудь в Су-Фоллс? – интересуется Стайлз, запуская на смартфоне навигатор и забивая Су-Фоллс в качестве пункта назначения. Кора качает головой, и он смеётся. – Тогда пришло время это исправить.  
Он переводит взгляд за окно, где уже мелькают окраины города, и вдруг вспоминает, что забыл у Лидии кое-что спросить. Может быть, они больше никогда не увидятся, так что он должен знать. Стайлз снова тянется к телефону, который уже пристроил на торпедо, быстро набирает смску: «Кстати, наш план сработал? Пэрриш пригласил тебя на кофе?» – и отправляет её. В ответ приходит лишь смайлик, и Стайлз, закусив губу, улыбается. Он знал, что помощника шерифа нужно только подтолкнуть, и он всё сделает сам. Каким бы правильным парнем Джордан Пэрриш ни был, перед Лидией устоять невозможно.  
Стайлз ещё раз смотрит на сообщение и, подумав, вынимает сим-карту. Она ему больше не нужна – купит новую в Су-Фоллс. А потом он меняет пароль на своём gps, потому что Стайлз больше не хочет, чтобы его можно было найти, не хочет быть на радарах стаи. Теперь он свободен от этой обязанности.

**Эпилог. Лучшая ученица Гуглмэна**

Лидия широко зевает, прикрыв рот ладонью, и потирает ноющие веки кончиками пальцев. Изображать беспокойство за Стайлза и проявлять поистине деятельный энтузиазм в его поисках смертельно надоело, но деваться ей некуда. Уже через пару дней после той ночи в участке шериф поднял тревогу, и вся полиция штата сбилась с ног, пытаясь напасть на след Стайлза Стилински. Разумеется, они ничего не нашли, Стайлз будто в воздухе растворился, но это и неудивительно, потому что о чёрной камаро в сводках не было ни слова.  
Стая тоже развернула свои поиски, но с тем же результатом. Дольше всех не успокаивался Скотт – он прошерстил все аккаунты Стайлза в соцсетях, где тот не появлялся со дня своей пропажи; проверил gps-датчик в телефоне, к которому не подошёл известный Скотту пароль; пытался дозвониться на номер, который оказался заблокирован.  
Вот и сейчас Скотт сидит в участке с Лидией и Пэрришем, упрямо проглядывая полицейские сводки за последнюю неделю. Лидия с жалостью смотрит, как он откладывает очередную стопку бумаг и принимается за новую. От Стайлза нет вестей вот уже почти полгода, но Скотт не теряет надежды. Она вздыхает и возвращается к отчётам из моргов. Тысячи фотографий неопознанных трупов, которые она никогда не хотела бы видеть, и Лидию радует только одно – она знает, что лицо Стайлза точно не встретится ей в этой стопке макулатуры.  
– Будь здесь Стайлз, он бы вмиг себя нашёл, – через какое-то время одновременно устало и отчаянно спрашивает Скотт. Он откидывается на спинку стула и поводит плечами, пытаясь размяться.  
– Но Стайлза здесь больше нет, – стараясь говорить как можно равнодушнее, замечает Лидия, не поднимая взгляда, и переворачивает страницу.  
– Куда он, чёрт возьми, мог поехать? – продолжает Скотт, будто не слушая её. Он с таким остервенением ищет Стайлза, будто грехи замаливает. Скотт совсем не хочет замечать очевидного – Стайлз исчез, потому что хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, и он явно не желает, чтобы его нашли.  
– В Чикаго? На Гавайи? В Мексику? – перечисляет Лидия, загибая пальцы, а потом пожимает плечами. – Кто знает?  
Скотт тяжело вздыхает, поднимается с места и идёт к кулеру, чтобы налить себе кофе. Лидия видит, что он на пределе, и удивлена, что Скотт до сих пор не раскусил её. Наверное, все силы у него сейчас уходят на поиски Стайлза, а вовсе не на то, чтобы слушать сердцебиение окружающих.  
Лидия не просто лукавит, пожимая плечами на отчаянные, набившие оскомину вопросы Скотта. Она откровенно врёт, потому что как раз она-то знает, куда Стайлз поехал.  
Она знает, что Стайлз и Кора – теперь Стюарт и Неа Твомбли – живут в Нью-Йорке. Из окна их съёмной квартиры чудесный вид на залив, потому что деньги с продажи камаро, видимо, оказались вполне приличным стартовым капиталом. Стью работает в издательстве – рисует комиксы, а Неа – администратор в кофейне. Оба учатся на вечернем отделении в Колумбийском, а в свободное от учёбы и работы время на байке колесят по штату, в полнолуния преимущественно выбирая природные парки и заповедники. У них чудесные друзья, с которыми, судя по забавным фотографиям, весело устраивать вечеринки и иногда зависать в «Макларенсе». И они больше не боятся за свои жизни, как это делали Стайлз Стилински и Кора Хейл.  
Лидия уверена, что даже шериф не в курсе, как сложилась их жизнь, но она запрещает себе рассказывать всё, что выяснила. Никто не должен знать, что она – лучшая ученица Гуглмэна, ни шериф Стилински, ни даже он сам, поэтому Лидия не подписывается на профили dew_for_stew и neaP в Инстаграме, она лишь раз в пару дней просматривает новые фотографии, с которых ей улыбаются такие знакомые и такие одновременно чужие лица – смешной лохматый парень в хипстерских очках и стильная девушка с разноцветными афрокосами. Стюарт и Неа Твомбли, счастливые молодожёны, переехавшие в Нью-Йорк из Сан-Диего несколько месяцев назад. 


End file.
